


Cards of Fate

by CaptainDarthGandalf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Hera Syndulla, Clone Wars, Ghost Crew in the past, Ghosts of Mortis, Kanan brought back to life, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Parental Hera Syndulla, Post Season 3 Finale, Reckless Jedi, Space family, Time Travel Fix-It, codywan if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDarthGandalf/pseuds/CaptainDarthGandalf
Summary: Set post Rebels. The Ghost Crew are sorely needed in the past to fix the mess that became their Galaxy. Ezra arriving six months before the rest of the Ghost Crew by purrgil. Ezra has to get over somethings from his era, while trying to save another. When the Space Family get together the Galaxy will change if it like it or not.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ezra Bridger & The Ghost Crew, Ghost Crew & 501st, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter One

Things were going as they usually did when Kenobi and Skywalker were working together. A plan was in place, then it all goes to hell and was being preceded by a lot of improvising. 

Obi-Wan and his exasperated commander were currently on the improvising part of this plan after a supposedly simple scope out mission with only two of them. Kenobi had been growing more anxious of the numbers they were losing in the daily. And it would have been a solo mission of his stubborn Commander hadn’t gotten wind of the plan.

Currently situated on a crossroads, hiding behind some crates and of course surrounded by droids, in Kenobi words, ‘the situation was not ideal’.

“So what’s the plan sir?” Cody held back a sigh, firing with practiced precision at the approaching enemy. He wasn’t the highest ranking Clone in the GAR for nothing. 

He took a quick glance at his general, who was definitely worse for wear, sweat glistening over his face, thick layers of mud caked onto his robes.

They were far out of their depth this time, fire from all sides. A sudden beam whizzed by, hitting the commander. 

“Kriff,” he cursed crumpling behind a crate.

“Cody!” the general exclaimed, this situation was looking dire, rushing to his Commanders side to assess the damage. He swore under his breath, reinforcements were still a while off by his calculations, there wasn’t supposed to be a fight. He was supposed to protect.

He kept fighting, racking his brains for a plan. Before one could presented itself, one manifested. A figure clad in orange, ran across the buildings, blasting droids left right and centre before flipping down in front of the pair. Taking out the majority of the surrounding droids with accuracy, speed and practice of years. Dark blue hair skirting down over his eyes. 

The boy approached the battered duo, behind the crates. Dodging and swerving from the oncoming bolts of light, with effortless countering. 

“Can you carry your friend ?” the boy confirmed with the pair. Upon a glance Kenobi would have placed him not much older than Ahoska asked. His deep blue eyes radiated a sort of trust and genuine concern putting Kenobi at ease of his character and his abilities spoke for themselves. 

Kenobi nodded, Cody wanted to argue but an experienced clone like him knew not to argue with General Kenobi, especially when you’re injured. 

“Good,” the boy attention focused back of the droids. “There's a door down the alleyway to your left.”

He gestured his head, “go I’ll draw their fire.”

Kenobi nodded, and ran skidding into the house? It was more a room, a bare blank room, paint pealing off the walls on several places. A blanket folded up in the corner. Cody in his arms, he was tempted to not put him down Kenobi’s strategic mind knew they were backing themselves into a corner by running in here. 

“Do you know who that was General?” Cody huffed our, trying pointlessly to keep the pain out of his voice, as the Jedi tried to carefully lay him on the ground. 

“No I don’t,” Obi-Wan sighed, the mystery saviour, still alive by the rate of blaster fire that echoed. “Let’s try to get you patched up.” 

  
  


__________________

A lot more blaster shots echoed in the room, a big bang and then silence. Kenobi held his breath. The boy stumbled head first into the room tripping over the air, like a fish reentering water. The stumble made Kenobi raise an eyebrow, _effortless and precise fighting and yet he stumbles in._

“Are you okay?”the boy questioned, thoroughly examining the makeshift first aid Kenobi had done. Bandages circle Cody’s centre offering little relief to the clone, but it was more than his training had prepared him for, but the General wasn’t like anything Kamino had prepared them for.

Cody nodded, riskily moving to prop himself up against the wall. Before retreating under his Generals stare. “Yes, and may I ask who you are, and what just happened.” He knew the general would probably be too polite to ask so he took the liberties. 

“Well the droids were just … distracted,” the boy shrugged. He had scars littering his face, most looking new but two old. Cody knew stories behind the scars of some of his brothers and he took slight pity on the boy.“ I’m Ezra and you’re Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi-” pointing at Kenobi -“so that makes you Commander Cody. Nice to meet you.”

“Well that shortened introductions,” Kenobi didn’t want to question that now. “ I suggest we move.” other pleasantries and figuring who in the force the child was for later. 

“Good idea,” the boy nodded. “Can you continue to carry your friend?”

He knew they were Commander and General and yet he continued to call him friend, this civie was confusing him, that or the pain had gotten to him and he was hallucinating all this. And Cody wouldn’t know because some hallucinations can feel real.

“Of course, I feel like you have a plan,” Kenobi coked his head, he wasn’t sure he should be finding this as interesting as he was.

“Well that depends, you got a transport or are we going to have to borrow one?” Ezra stood against the door, no panic evident in his face. By his body language they could be talking about food shopping not stealing a ship. Kenobi wasn’t sure if he was about this child worried or indifferent.

“We should have back up arriving shortly,” Kenobi sighed. _Force knew where Anakin was_.

“Well the clankers have gathered in the town center, so we’re going the opposite way. Better place to wait for your rendezvous,” Ezra gestured to move, Obi-Wan picked up Cody again and went out a back entrance. Shuffling down the alleyways, following a child again, he presumed was no older than his grand-padawan Ahsoka. it was more than evident his training for these situations was more than training, it was experience.

They shuffled out into a wide field, and for a moment they had peace, Ezra felt it before he saw it, a distant roger roger echoing in the distance, followed by a subtle clanking and rumble in the distance. It grew, slowly into a crescendo down an adjacent road.

Obi-wan settled Cody down hidden between the building and crate. He shakily raised his lightsaber, to join Ezra who had begun shooting down the oncoming droids, before their sensor’s could register. “So when are the rest of your friends coming because they seemed to have sent the whole kriffing army.” Ezra sighed, but it was laced with laughter. He had picked that up from Kanan. Along with a lot more useful life skills, of course.

Cody thought he must be hallucinating, the Ezra kid was impeccable with a blaster but now he was speaking like a brother. The droids were advancing, their pure numbers breaking through. As they marched over the metal skeletons of their comrades. 

Ezra was subtly watching Kenobi out of the corner of his eye, Kanan had spoken highly of his skills and he was good at picking up techniques on the battlefield. 

A faint whirring of an engine came around, as the Jedi seemed to falter. A blaster grazing his shoulder. 

“Well they finally decided to show,” Obi-wan called out to Ezra, he was never too tired for sarcasm. “You coming?”

“If that’s alright with your people?” he casually said, as he mowed down the oncoming droids. This was all part of his plan, months of planning, but could he go through with it.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan returned, the boy had probably saved their lives. Although his presence in the force was unusually shrouded, it almost pulsed to trust the boy.

“Obi-Wan,” Anikan shouted from the shuttle. He knew better than to dawdle. He threw Cody over his shoulder with some concern for his injury but more over for his general survival. Their general survival.

“Ezra!” Kenobi shouted and the boy began rapidly disassembling his acquired droid blaster. As he ran towards the shuttle before turning and chucking the blaster at the oncoming droids and jumping onto the ship with a stumble. quickly regaining his balance and he patted himself down, beneath the helmets he could tell the clones were wincing.

“Hi,” he breathed out. The rest of the shuttle stared in bafflement. But mostly confusion.

Suddenly an bang rattled the shuttle, as the turned droids could be seen in flames. 

Rex and Anakin eyes bulged as Ezra doubled over in laughter. What could he say, it’s a mad Kriffing world and it had been a while since he had been around people.

Sabine would have been proud at least. 

“Anakin, Rex. This is Ezra. Ezra, this is Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex,” Obi-Wan gestured between the baffled pair and the child. “He saved me and commander Cody’s lives.”

“Honour to meet you,” Ezra smiled with a quick two finger salute. Although he could say he only meant the sentiment to Rex the former was harder to be in the presence of. But Hera had taught and raised her son right and he would be respectful.

“Well that was impressive,”Anakin voiced the opinion of everyone that witnessed. He also felt the shrouded force mark around the boy, despite that he liked the child. It was generally against his persona to trust anyone on a first meeting but this boy, there was something about him.

He made him think, if he didn’t have Jedi work, he knew deep down, he would have a family, a makeshift family of his own. Bring Ahsoka, Obi-wan if he wanted. And of course any of the clones. The thought was bright but it only made the situation he was in fall heavier on his shoulders.

“Let’s get you two to the med-bay,” Anakin announced upon landing, gesturing to the batter commander and General, before turning to Ezra. “Are you hurt?”

Ezra shook his head, his injury from the travel here had healed. And mentally things were fairly compartmentalised to open that box of snakes up.

“Better check you up anyways,” Obi-Wan butted in. He was afraid to ask where he learnt to fight like that, but a fighter like that generally knew how to hide injuries.

Ezra shuffled slightly uncomfortably onto the star destroyer. He could rarely sit still as it was and was never a fan of decisions being made for him. He was on a star destroyer and ,force, he had no control. He had nothing. And some of that box cracked open. 

“This way,” Rex spoke up, breaking him from his spiral. He shuffled towards the younger version of the Captain, who was following Cody and Kenobi on stretchers. Kenobi sitting on his, refusing to let his men think him hurt, but even the best soldier can be injured.

“We will talk later,” Skywalker nodded to Ezra, turning towards a young Togruta in the distance. His heart wrenched in his chest, he suddenly wanted to lie on the ground face down and hit his head repeatedly till he felt nothing. Small Ahsoka. The heavy weight of the past not dragging down her every step. Future now.

“Sure thing,” he squeaked out, making him sound younger. He had to move on. This was a kriffing star-destroyer. And around him were soldiers. He knew they were clones, Rex was by his side, force Rex was so young. Months of recovery and preparation mentally, however all the helmets around him were hard to process.

He subconsciously kept his head down and senses alert, as he followed behind Rex down the halls. Masking his force signature slightly as he sensed around the ship, all its occupants. He had never know there were so many. This war brought so much death and destruction.

Rex took note of their guest as they marched down the halls. He knew to stay vigilant to the enemies tactics, even an innocent child as the one shuffling behind him. He kept reaching for his holster, where a blaster would be. Not a Separatist child maybe, but a peculiar one.

“You alright kid?” Rex glanced over.

Ezra wanted to answer ‘of course’ but this was Rex he always saw through those attempts in the past. Or future rather, Ezra corrected himself. He was one of the few people he trusted, he was practically family.

“‘S a lot of people.”

“You’ll get used to it kid,” Rex said softly. He definitely didn’t speak like a Separatist, just a scared kid. A scared kid who really knew how to fight.

Ezra could do that,he was good at adapting. He didn’t survive this long without getting ‘used to it’.

“Well I’m going to leave you here in capable hands-” he nodded towards another clone- “he’ll fix you up and you can find me if you need anything,” Rex nodded before marching off.

Ezra was gestured towards a comfortable bed. This place had to be one of the cleanest he had ever seen. 

“So you’re the new kid,” the clone spoke.

“Ezra,” he smiled nodding his head. If being part of a squadron had taught him anything was to get on the good side of the medic.

“Kix,” he responded, pulling out some medical equipment. Ezra knew a basic first aid kit, but this was beyond him.

“Well from what I can tell you’re a bit malnourished, and have a lot of physical trauma that has gone unchecked,”Kix said, the scars made him wish yet again that armour was mandatory for battles. On his face alone was a littering of scar, most recent enough from glass. And then two parallel lines on the side, that looked very similar to a lightsaber wound. 

“Sounds about right,” Ezra nodded. “How are General Kenobi and Commander Cody?”

He was physically fit to go, but if he had learnt any experience there was definitely some mental trauma.

“They’ll be alright, just need a bit of time to recover and heal,” Kix had heard Cody's account of the situation as he himself had tried to make sense of the events. Cody had said he was odd, but by Cody’s standards almost everything was odd, but this boy was truly odd. 

“Well that’s good,” Ezra nodded. His face scrunched up.

“You’re good to go, I suggest down to the mess,” Kix noted Ezras fidgeting was almost constant. “Or you can stay here.”

“Thanks, but I'll take you up on food,” he jumped off the bed.

“Echo, Fives,” Kix shouted across the hall out of the med-bay. “You mind taking Ezra to the mess?”

“Sure thing,” FIves replied, jumping at the opportunity to talk to the mystery child that had left their Captain sighing. 

“See you around,” Ezra nodded, as he went through another clone transaction. “ and thanks.”

“So you’re the mystery kid,” Echo grinned. It seemed clones calling him kid was universal through this ship and the timeline. “Echo.”

“And I’m Fives, you really use one of the clanker's blasters as a bomb?” Fives eyes almost flowed in excitement, he looked like Rex all his brothers did in some way, but in the force they were all so. So unique. Fives curiosity and excitement for the unknown rolling off him. Despite knowing a clone he knew little about them, they all just seemed so young. 

“News gets around fast,” 

“Well when a civie saves a General and Commander, then blows up droids using a blaster, yeah” Echo retold, excitement and bafflement contrasting his brother in the force.

“You just over load it,” Ezra returned the grin. It was a good trick that didn’t work on most modern blasters. But Sabine still deemed it necessary. 

“I hope they keep you around,” Fives laughed.

“And this is the mess,” Echo announced, starting to point at things or people and explain them. Ezra was a keen listener for this, he had learnt from the arrogance of his youth that listening will generally do more good than boasting.

“So where did you learn to overload a blaster or shoot so that Rex thinks you have good aim,” Fives cut off Echo. It wasn’t everyday there was a new face on the Resolute. 

“Well my sister loves blowing things up and my uncle probably has the best aim I’ve ever known,” Ezra mused. And Rex thinking he had good aim was a silent victory that made his step that small bit lighter. 

“Sounds like quite the family,” Fives acknowledged, he knew not to press, the kid's face gave away the rest. 

“Oh they were, we had each other backs no matter what,” Ezra reminisced. From the streets to a crew, a family. He missed them desperately and remembering them was painful. But he loved boasting and bragging of their achievements. He was proud of his family after all. 

Fives put a hand on his shoulder, he hated losing brothers. Echo followed suit.

The next surprise from the kid was how fast he finished the food he was given. It was there then it was gone. Echo swore that was the fastest he had seen anyone down anything.

As the two clones stared in mutual shock, as if they has seen the explosion themselves. As Rex walked up. “Everything okay?”

The three nodded, the third more enthusiastically than the others. It had been a while since he had a good meal.

“Ezra you’re wanted in the briefing,” Rex spoke, carefully eyeing his brothers. As jumped straight to the bench before quickly stepping down.

“Thanks for your help, see you around,” Ezra smiled before running off. 

“Sure kid,” Fives nodded, he liked the kid.

“Did you see that?” Echo whispered as soon as Ezra and Rex were out of ear shot.

“He must have been hungry?” Fives offered, shrugging.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the Generals whats going on, the future is very very bad. And Obi-Wan is the only level headed one on that ship, Cody would disagree but still

“So this may sound crazy, but let's keep an open mind,” Ezra proposed in front of his audience of three Jedi and Captain. Small Ahsoka close to her master. Rex by Ahsoka’s side, the way the universe wanted it. Ezra wanted to hug Ahsoka and he knew he would let out a few more tears then would be considered okay for him to be mentally stable. So he kept to himself, expressing only the shock he was in to see Kenobi standing in front of him. Even the Rebels gave injury recovery time.

“This will be good,” Kenobi commented.

“I’m... Well, I’m from the future,” Ezra rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. This could easily be a story he used to evade capture. 

“That’s not possible,” Kenobi stood up, his calm expression failing him.

“Yeah I know and I don’t know how to explain it,” Ezra fumbled over his words. He felt like a useless child again. “All I know is the force works in mysterious ways. And that’s my only explanation.”

“Are you a Jedi?” Small Ahsoka probed. 

“Well not exactly,” Ezra stuttered, he could hardly compare himself to the great Jedi of the past. The Jedi standing in front of him right now. Using a lightsaber didn’t make you a Jedi. “I was trained in the force though.” It has always been easy to describe himself as a Jedi and he did think of himself like that once but when he thought about it, it was a lot more complicated than just light and dark.

“That would explain a lot,” Kenobi mused, stroking his beard, hoping for an answer from the all great force.

“I still don’t understand. The force is mysterious but time travel. That, that’s impossible,” Skywalker spoke baffled. Gesturing around for answers. Rex was sure this was above his ranks to be here, it was definitely above his comprehension.

“I know, I know,” Ezra tried to gather his reasoning he had developed through the transition in darkness. “There was this mural on the planet I’m from, with the father, the son-”

“And the daughter, we are aware of the phenomenon,” Kenobi interrupted. They had learnt lots about the force during that time. It hardly seemed real and could not be rationalised, definitely fitting for this situation. The balance of the universe had swayed during their visit and now the universe was trying to right that wrong.

“Exactly,” Ezra nodded, the wisdom that had been lost with the Jedi had never really bothered him much until now. It also brought back his question of why Kenobi didn’t fight in the rebel, technically he knew why. But he could have helped so much more.

“But why did the force send you back,” Small Ahsoka piped up. 

“Who wins this war?” Skywalker threatened, stepping forward. His threat was mere worry, which echoed Rex’s expression.

“None of you,” Ezra sighed. “I was born after the fall of the republic. There were no separatists and no republic. Just the Empire-” he spat out the last word, faces around him giving a questioning glance- “It’s a ruthless dictatorship that oppresses the weakest among us.”

Faces distorted around the room. The older Jedi were coming to terms with the possibilities. For the young commander and captain, this was beyond their comprehension. _Time travel was for holo vids, not real life._

“How long have you been fighting?”Kenobi broke the silence. 

“I don’t know,” Ezra rubbed his face. Their fight. It had always seemed endless. There was hope but it was his family that kept him going. “I was seven when my parents were taken and then executed by the Empire. My crew, my family picked me up when I was maybe fourteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Small Ahsoka empathised. Her presence alone warmed Ezra’s heart., more then she knew.

“Don’t be. Everything I do is for my family, and with my help we might be able to stop it before it happens,” he struggled a smile. He wasn’t the youngest in the room. Hera taught by example, and to lead you first need to inspire.

“So what do you know?” Skywalker offered. The Republic falling could be devastating. And obviously would be.

“Not a lot, most things I’ve learnt about this war were from Rex and Ahsoka,” Ezra sighed. If they were here, or the older them were here. They would have destroyed all hopes of a future Empire already. Or at least had a plan. “Well the older Rex and Ahsoka.”

“Huh,” Ahsoka and Rex shared a glance. Together to the end.

“What happened to the rest of the Jedi,” Skywalker questioned warily. “They surely would never let this happen.”

Anakin could safely say he didn’t like this one bit, he had a sinking feeling in his gut, all these answers were getting worse. He was the chosen one, where was he if not with Ahsoka and Rex. How could the Republic fall.

“There are no jedi,” Ezra looked down, this would be hard on them. “War survivors don’t really talk about it, but they call it ‘The Purge’. In my time, the future, the Jedi have almost all been killed and the survivors are hunted by the inquistors, red blades.”

“That’s impossible,” Skywalker retreated to a whisper. He had been saying that a lot today. 

Ezra winced, Anakin Skywalker of all people. He had to close his eyes momentarily, he wasn’t sure if he owed it to Aksoka to listened to the master she cared so deeply about or to shake and lock up the traitor that had done... so much evil.

“Maybe it's best we focus on what we can change rather than dwell on the future,” Obi-wan offered. The usual sarcasm he was known for dissipated. Looking over at the boy, face pinched in pain, eyes closed. “Ezra?”

Ezra shook himself out of it, Kenobi was right. “Well the emperor himself is a sith lord and apparently he was in your senate,” Ezra mumbling the piece he remembered or had pieced together. The hooded figure, who resonated with power. “He is very powerful. But I might be able to spot him.”

“I can get a picture list of all the senators right away,”Small Ahsoka said, more than happy to help. Handing a holopad to Ezra.

“Thank you,” he scanned through the pictures he had with the technique he used when looking through prisoner files to find his parents.

“This may take some time-” Obi-Wan began.

Almost straight away Ezra turned to the General. “Here, that is the Emperor and Sith lord.” 

The whole room held their breath as Ezra carefully handed the holopad to Kenobi.

His face detorting, in horror at what had been present to him, turning around taking the holopad and leaving the room. Skywalker throughing a glance at the room before rapidly following suit.

_______________________

“So you know us in the future?” Small Ahsoka chirped up, she was so similar yet so different to his Ahsoka.

 _They were a similar height_ , Ahsoka mused _Just a few inches shorter, she cursed._

“Yup, you two taught me a lot of the stuff I know,” Ezra forced a smile, he did enjoy not being the youngest for once. He knew the brave face the older rebels put on, to put him at ease. The force sees through a lot, he often wished he could believe them.

“Oh, you want to spar,” Ahsoka announced, almost bouncing forward. “It’d be good to have someone my age to spar. And Master Kenobi looked like that was going to take a while.”

“Sure,” Ezra agreed, force he wanted to see young Fulcrum fight. “But I think at the moment I’m closer to your Master’s age than you.”

“Really?” Ahsoka questioned. He was quite small and lean for his age, but Ahsoka reeled before recovering, clearing her throat. “... you look very young.”

Ezra smiled, he knew what she was insinuating, he hadn’t really had the luxury of nourishment to grow properly. His height had its advantages. 

“What’s going on Captain?” Fives ambled up to Rex gesturing to the two.

“The commander is going to fight the new kid,”Rex grinned, the boys would love to hear that.

“Well that does sound interesting,”Fives said briefly before marching noticeably quicker than his approach. Stifled laughter could be heard moments later. Rex sighed. The whole barracks would know by the time they reach the gym.

“So what are we like in the future, I know Master Kenobi said not to worry about it but I’m curious,” Ahsoka had begun as Rex drifted back. “Are we part of your crew?”

“I agree with Master Kenobi on this, but for the sake of curiosity,” Ezra muttered grinning. _They have led their lives in the future, they shouldn’t be worried now about the harsh tests they have yet to face._ “You weren’t part of my crew, but you travelled with us enough to be family. You would show up to save us and be totally badass-” he nodded towards Ahsoka- “But then leave saying something kind of cryptic and mysterious.”

That summed it up but still left it nice and vague, _a true talent of the Jedi_. 

“Right, sounds... interesting,” Small Ahsoka found it hard to think of herself grown up, she had enough responsibilities as it is. “How about Rex, we still fighting together?”

“Yeah,” Ezra sighed, her death had been hard on Rex no matter how hard he hid it. “You were the reason Rex joined, he, or you, were always complaining about that. Always arguing with my dad as well about -” _nice and vague come on- “_ you know. Well until…”

...Ahsoka died.

“Sounds like something the Commander would do,” Rex nodded, fighting till the end. What else was there.

Rex continued to note Ezra jumpiness as they made their way through the halls. The future he described seemed impossible, the republic falling. The Jedi, it seemed beyond insane. Beyond anything, not the separatists. Then what?

The new kid was still a kid and his uneasiness around General Skywalker and every time a brother walked by with their helmet on. Even the times where he was in the casual conversation about fighting techniques, he was checking all around them. 

“Did your Empire have similar ships to this?”Rex hesitated, he didn’t really want to know about the kriffing mess that seemed to be their future, but the kids' unease was now his unease.

“Yes,” Ezra tensed. “I think they are based on them or something. Similar armour as well, but a lot less colourful.”

“However,” he added. “When I’m on them theirs generally an alarm going off somewhere.”

Rex patted his shoulder, _the kid could be a Jedi with how he tries to cover emotion with humour_.

While noting to himself to relay a command to every trooper to walk through the halls with helmets removed when possible.

_______________________

“No pulling punches,” Ahsoka readied herself on the far side of the mat. Giving a quick thumbs up to her men that had gathered in the viewing port. Sizing Ezra up, he looked scrawny enough, with his slight build not unsimilar to hers. They would be a perfect spar, _If she hadn’t had all the training she’s had, she confidently mused to herself._

“I don’t know how much training you’ve had, but I’ll try,” Ezra expressed. He could see the clones placing bets. As he analyside his opponent. The Ahsoka he knew was skilled in every type of fighting, he couldn’t even imagine trying to fight her. But small Ahsoka didn’t have that experience and she was probably more used to fighting with her ‘sabers. He fought dirty, he had Zeb and Sabine as rivals.

Instead of a reply, the young Toguruta lunged forward, proving she had the training.

Staying low, she aimed her jabs and quick kicks. At what would have, should have been perfect hits. But seemed to move in perfect unison out of her way. Causing her to stumble after attempts. But quickly recovered for another go, she just had to be faster.

She tried but he still wasn’t hitting back, and it was becoming tedious. Ezra simply glided around hands wobbling by his sides, ducking in out of her circle. All the while staying close to her, causing the stumbles.

“I said no holding back,” Ahsoka said, she controlled her frustration well, however her gasps compared to her opponent were obvious.

“You sure?” he prompted, he kind of felt bad for Small Ahsoka. Ahsoka could destroy him with nothing in the future, she just had to learn a bit more. “You haven’t landed a punch, I could just show you a few things.”

“Let’s finish this,” she ran at him again. Some things had been building up in the back of her mind. And she almost wanted to prove something to herself. _She was a Jedi_.

Going for a clean upper-cut. But before she could blink her arm had been grabbed and she was swung and slammed into the ground. Knocking the air out of her. Scrambling to her feet she struggled to regain breath.

Only to be met with a flying two footer around her neck. He had her in a choke hold. She had lost, reluctantly tapping out. 

“Ahhh”’s and “Ohhh”’s could be heard from the congregation. 

“You’re a really good fighter, better than me at that age,” He offered a sympathy smile and a hand up. 

“Thanks,” she sighed, hoisting herself up with his hand. “You have a good teacher?” She tilted her head in a questioning glance. he smirked back, he had many.

“Snips-” Small Ahsoka's com buzzed, as she went to one side to reply.

“You’re a really good fighter kid,” Fives appeared behind him, patting him on the shoulder. “Not a lot of people could take down our commander.” He smiled, and Ezra felt proud, and sad. He would try to save them, save them all. _And how did that work out last time…_

“THanks-” Ahsoka finished reappearing in the group.

“Ezra, Skyguy wants us, they might have a plan,” Ahsoka explained running up to them. “Rex you should probably come to.”

Fives nodded as he made his way back towards the rest.

_____________

“The outline of the plan is to head to Coruscant, we’re going to need to consult the council but this development-” Kenobi flattered his pacing. Skywalker sitting in the corner, death staring at the floor- “well everything is uncertain. I can stress further the importance of secrecy.” Kenobi announced, finishing his short speech. Him and his past padawan were quite the pair. Kenobi was uncertain and very tired and Skywalker pacing nervously to the side. 

Skywalker had shifted his gaze to more bafflement as his eyebrows loosened. His presence in the force was remarkably different and yet the same. Ezra shuffled closer to Small Ahsoka, it was gnawing inside him. _This was his chance to protect Ahsoka, properly this time._

“These are uncertain times ahead,” Kenobi sighed, stroking his beard, hoping for some answers. “We all best rest up.”

“Rex if you and Ahsoka wouldn’t mind finding our friend a bed,”Skywalker said, before making a quick exit. Kenobi followed momentarily with a curt nod.

Ezra was tired; he'll admit that however that didn’t mean he couldn’t function. This whole situation was too uncomfortable for sleep.

Trusting those around him had always been hard for him. He had Ahsoka and Rex back but they just weren’t his Ahsoka and Rex. The leaders and Veterans of the clone wars, that everyone trust and looked for advice from. No these were young soldiers, who had been thrust into a war they had no chance of winning, but fought bravely all the same.

His head pulsed, he missed it all so much. His chest threatened to collapse in on itself with every breath. The Ghost, his bed. Force, he even missed Chopper. Everything was burning around them in the end, it was all falling apart. That’s why he had to do what he did, he had to do something, and he would do it again.

Ahsoka and Rex were discussing the spacing, with some of the 212th on board they were a bit tight. Ezra dragged his mind across the shards of broken glass that were his memories, to the present. _Or the past._

“I can sleep anywhere, so don’t worry about it,” Ezra mumbled, he didn’t want to be a hassle, after he had just dropped the proton bomb that was their future

“Well if you aren’t too tired, could play sabacc. Introduce you to some of them men,” Small Ahsoka spoke up. She had decided she like the newbie, he was missing his crew, so being around people might help. And future her trusted him, so he couldn’t be that bad.

“Oh sabacc, played a few, won less,” Ezra trailed off. “Sounds great.” He was tired but he was sure as sith's hell going to sleep.

_____________________

“General Kenobi at least keeps the situation under control… mostly,” a trooper with orange markings argued. As the group shuffled into the room.

“Men this is Ezra, he…” Rex began, drifting to silence realising he wasn’t sure how to introduce him. Looking to Ezra who was not listening instead was painfully analysing the force signature around him, all of them lost.

Ahsoka nudged Ezra, through a questioning glance. “Oh right, well I’m from a rebel military group, and well I’m … helping here at the moment?” Ezra threw together, glancing from Rex to Ahsoka.

“Sounds about right,” Small Ahsoka nodded furiously. _She was never good at lying._ “Boil, Waxer, you know Fives and that's Echo.”

Rex sighed, his boys were smart. They could probably tell when the Commander was lying. And some of the brothers loved their theories.

“If you’re arguing over Generals, I don’t know about the rest of the GAR. But my General could beat them both in tactics and competence,” Ezra spoke up. _Always make a good first impression. Kanans words._

“Well Skywalker is definitely lacking competence,”Small Ahsoka mused. “But his tactics are weirdly effective, and he’s hell of a fighter and pilot.” She gestured for Ezra to sit next to her. He decided to settle on the floor.

“Well where do you think he learnt it?” Boil argued. Leaning forward, finger tapping his temple.

Rex’s sighed at his brothers antics, that had been a running joke between Cody and himself, when Cody had met his General and was preparing Rex.

He knew the Jedi were skilled, however weird how the Jedi just got given their rank of General, some things need to be taught from experience. They were skilled but Hera she worked so hard for that position, she worked her way up through the ranks. Just wanting to make a difference. “We’re probably all a bit biased, My General or Captain at the time was the one to recruit me,” Because of her and Kanan, Ezra found a home again.

Ezra silence said enough for the rest of the room, Ahsoka rested a hand on his shoulder, despite his dense walls she could feel the waves of grief roll off, but equal amounts of love and respect. His hair falling just short of his eyes, she didn’t need to be a Jedi to understand. It’s hard to lose family.

“Well kid, you make any sort of command?” Echo questioned, breaking the silence.

“Nah one time, but I blew it pretty quick,” Ezra cringed. That was a weird phase. After that it was generally solo mission or with members of the Ghost crew, who were just as in charge as him. “Let’s just say I like to take some interpretation to the orders.”

“Interpretations?” Waxer laughed.

“Yup,” Ezra shook his head down. Rex had said himself he wouldn’t make a good soldier, Rex wasn’t the same as his brothers but they probably had the same views on what made a good soldier.

“Must have had some easy disciplining?” Fives guessed. They had only known one life, it was interesting to hear from another.

“Our ship and bases are spotless thank you very much,” Ezra joked, he could at least take the credit for that. 

“How many were part of your crew?” Small Ahsoka asked, she like Fives had the curiosity of youth.

“Six, we generally took on others for different missions, or we were split up for others among the fleet,” Ezra explained gladly. He liked being the one to be able to tell the stories for once. “But six of us lived on the Ghost, mind you that's counting the sadistic droid.” 

“Definitely not a fan of droids,” Boil Remarked.

“R2D2 is always helping us out,” Small Ahsoka noted. 

“The bucket of bolts has his uses, but he likes blowing things up too much or just causing trouble, he’s almost as bad as my sister.”

After the game of sabacc, the clones explaining the rules fully to their newest member. Who ended up beating them all. 

“I thought you said you weren’t very good?” Rex said, after Ezra won the second time. 

“I wasn’t lying, I don’t,” Ezra said quietly. 

“Someone in your crew is a professional sabacc player or something?” Small Ahsoka poked. “Professional sabacc player and fighter?”

“Nah I learnt that before I joined the crew,” Ezra said. “Growing up on the streets teaches you a bit, I suppose.”

The stories continued and all the clones and Ahsoka made a mental note to protect their newest member. Rex noted Ezra seemed to be nodding off and sent him to bed. 

But Ezra couldn’t sleep. Not yet.

He made his way down the halls of metal, but instead of holding the coldness and amplifying the Empires, ruthless, frozen heart of rule. This metal seemed to radiate warmth within, it allowed the young but experience Rebel to be put at ease.

He made his way down the halls, hand to the wall, following the faint light in the force he was following. He preferred to have a backup, a hard map. But the force would have to do.

Knocking on the door, he waited. His stomachs in knots. This had to be done.

“Come in,” the posh Coruscanti accent spoke out.

Ezra entered, “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“Tea?” Obi-Wan replied, seeing a nod he continued. “I know you wish to tell me something, but may I ask why you waited?”

“Well Ahsoka is so young and so is Rex, the future hit them hard,” Ezra stuttered a bit. Kenobi was spoken so highly of, he was basically a perfect Jedi. _trust in the force, he mentally took a breath._ “Everyone who knew you, spoke highly of you and you’re the most level headed for this.”

“Yes the future does seem troubling,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, there was much confusion around this boy, and the force was with him. Obi-Wan trusted the force. “So this is about the end of the Jedi?”

“Order 66, the purge,” Ezra faltered, mercilessly rumbling his hands together. “When the chips in the clones made them kill the Jedi, as they were declared traitors of the Republic.”

“That's not,” _possible. This child was clear evidence of this, the force spoke no lie…_

  
  


The great Jedi General, the Negotiator, lost for words. The boy had not lied since he came on board, he was sure of that. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt himself falling to the bed, obstreperously. 

For one of the few times in his life, he felt hopeless. Qui-gon’s death. It seemed impossible, and he felt lost. It was the same now, they were talking about the end of the Jedi order for kriff’s sake. And the clones.. the perpetrators none the less, it wasn’t fathomable.

This whole war was one big ruse. That Palpatine, their Chancellor that was elected in, had been twisting his web for force knew how long, right in the presence of the Jedi.

“Rex was with Ahsoka, he removed his chip,” Ezra spoke up. He knew what hopelessness felt like, and there was probably little he could do to comfort his elder. 

“And Anakin?”

Ezra visibly winced, as Obi-Wan felt a wave of anger wash off the boy. 

“He…” Ezra glanced at Obi-Wan, did he want to know the truth. Obi-Wan nodded for continuation. Ezra took a breath dispelling his emotion into the force. “In my time, he is a Sith Lord, the right hand of the Emperor. He hunts and kills surviving Jedi. I barely survived…”

He watched the twist of anguish, detort the smooth face.

“That’s impossible,” Obi-Wan cried, the words struggling to get out, through his broken voice. In his mind, things fell into place. He had failed.

“Let me show you,” Ezra advised. As his shields went down, Obi-Wan was thrust into a dark scene.

Darkness. Red. Fear.

An older Togurtuta stood tall among it all. A tall figure, cloaked and masked stood as her adversity, a red blade glowing.

Obi-Wan stared at the woman Ahsoka had grown into, she was tall and strong. He was proud. Her white blades breaking through the darkness. That was new however it was more a relief she was alive.

“Ahsoka!” Ezra screamed, his high voice horse with the effort. 

The scene was skewed as the woman Ahsoka had raised her hand. And the view was obscured behind the falling walls. 

A broken voice. A harsh voice of one who had spent time in smoke. A desperate whisper. “Ahsoka.”

It was Anakin's voice, distorted but true enough the voice of his apprentice.   
  


“Anakin,” Ahsoka’s voice barely a whisper, drenched in sorrow.   
  


A man with a temple mask appeared in the peripheral. 

As the crashing of the walls around them echoed, a sickening voice could be heard over the din.

“Then you will die.”

The image faded away, as Obi-Wan was pushed back into his room. There was silence.

Silent tears went down the boys face, his hair not yet long enough to cover his eyes. He stood abruptly. “I should go,” and with that he was gone.

Leaving Obi-Wan with his thoughts. Obi-Wan’s instincts were to comfort the youngling but his instincts weren’t right. He hadn’t been able to save him like so many, from the terrible future that many had suffered.

Something had to be done. He wasn’t losing this family.

_____________________________

Obi-Wan can’t say he slept well that night. Or slept a whole lot for that matter.

Neither did Ezra, he had had enough sleep during his months of recovery stranded on that planet. His journey here had left scars, lots you can definitely see. 

So sometime during the sleep cycle, he had taken to shuffling through the vents to where he was above the main deck and could hear if anything went wrong. He liked the familiarity of a tight space, nobody could come at him from anywhere.

He was surprised to catch a glimpse of Commander Cody shuffle onto the deck. 

Not so surprisingly, he was shortly followed by Kenobi, as if he could sense it. 

The bickering that followed put Ezra at a familiar ease. His shoulders untensed, as he sat squished in the ventilation shaft. 

He could pick out Rex on the other side, glancing over at the squabbling with exasperation, but a clear note of fondness. 

Young Ezra would not have been one to think of others and Ezra would be the first to admit that. His empathetic side had been repressed, but the rebellion changed that. As he slowly gains understanding. ‘Battles leave scars, some you can’t see’ he could see it everywhere.

The was rarely a face in the rebellion who was free of that weight.

_____________________

Ezra was painfully crashed out of his reminiscing, short meditation. As a painfully familiar blue face appeared on the holo screen.

“Ahhh, You must be General Kenobi,” His voice cut like ice through the room. He must have found a way to get onto the holo table, as shock echoed on deck. “It is an honour to meet you, however I am here to speak to one Ezra Bridgar. Who I believe is on this fine ship.”

Ezra unceremoniously hopped down from the vents, if they hadn’t already been put under the unsettling gaze, that sent a shiver down your back, as a feeling that he had already beat you at whatever game you were playing. They might have had some reaction to the new comer dropping from the vents.

“Indeed,” Kenobi mused, this situation was a trying one. “However I believe he can speak for himself.” 

Ezra suppressed a growl as he positioned himself next to Kenobi.

“Ezra Bridger, under General Hera Syndulla of the rebel alliance and of the Ghost crew,” Thrawn announced, his distinct pronunciation of each word, had the effect on the crowd it usually did, bringing goosebumps to even the bravest. “Not much of a crew left.”

“They’ll be fine,” Ezra scoffed, an air of calmness, if he had saved them from this monstrosity it was worth it. He had faith in his family after all.

“Your hope was often misplaced. With my knowledge and your lack thereof, I will ensure the future will remain intact. And the rebel alliance will be taken care of,” Thrawn announced, the venom evident, _the Admiral had lost some of his composure._ “I advise those around this insurgent, not to trust him. He may appeal to what you think of as brave, but he is quite the opposite, I assure you.

“Ezra Bridger, I remind you. You may have won the battle, but the war was ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a few ideas going forward but I'm a bit unsure and would love to hear some suggestions.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra shows off some tricks, impressing not only the clones.  
> Lots of Obi-Wan because he's just the most sensible.  
> Our group sets out on a new mission. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

“Ezra Bridger, I remind you. You may have won the battle, but the war was ours.”

  
  


_______________________________

In that moment Ezra mustered such sincere courage, the malnourished lothrat several years ago would never believe possible.

He knew Thrawn was one person, he didn’t have his precious Empire. Ezra was also one person, he had outsmarted him before _he could do it again._

He had hope. 

Rebellions are built on hope, and as Thrawn put it simply: he was a rebel. 

“From where I’m standing the situation is looking more than hopeful,” Ezra spoke. Straight at him, the determination rising like the sea in the depth of his blue eyes. As the red fire in Thrawns was quenched. “And you did always underestimate us. There was always a bigger plan, bigger than any of us. That would have seen the return of freedom to the galaxy.”

And with that he stepped forward and shut off the holo. And all eyes on the bridge settled on him. 

“Well that was tense,”Ezra sighed, shaking his head down. 

“Friend of yours?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“Thrawn,” Ezra didn't trust himself to say much more. He had just relayed what he had been taught but had never properly been able to put into words. 

“Cody please get some rest,” the young but definitely an experienced Jedi turned to his right hand. Before facing the additional counterpart of his headache. “Ezra, follow me.”

Ezra slumped his shoulders, the tone was much like Kanans before a forced but needed heart to heart.

____________________________

After seeing that face the months of compartmentalising were threatening to collapse. The supports were straining, his family that had held it up for so long. They weren’t here.

“Take a seat,” Obi-Wan sat in a meditative position, Ezra following suit. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally croaked out.

“You came here with a lot of information, lots of information I wasn’t prepared for. I still am not,” Obi-Wan let his mask crumple, as an uncharacteristically distraught face settled in, his shoulders sinking, head bowed, as the metaphorical weight had become metaphysical. “This is not a future I wish to come to pass. We will set this wrong right”

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you more,” Ezra stressed. After a contemplative moment of silence. “You’re free to look through my mind.”

A torture technique, Obi-Wan hoped that’s were the child hadn’t seen it. “I trust you, if there is anything you want to tell me, I trust you to do it openly,” Kenobi met Ezra eyes. He needed the child to see the truth, fostering trust was essential.

“Well there’s probably one more thing, it would be easier to look through my mind, but open it is,” Ezra blurted out, before taking a deep breath. Kenobi could be the same age as Kanan. “The clones, they have a chip or something in them. And they, they were the ones that killed the Jedi. They didn’t want to, they couldn’t help it. The chips, they, they lost control.” Each word fell like acid from his mouth.

“This whole thing, the war is a ploy,” Kenobi voice fell. He shook his head. Controlling your emotions was the Jedi way. Emotions. Attachments. He wanted to laugh in his failure, their ignorance. The Jedi are blind, and it would be their end. The clones, they had dragged them into this shitshow that they had released upon the galaxy. A tragedy or a comedy. They couldn’t see further than their code.

“I’m sorry,” Ezra bowed his head. “Rex, Wolffe and Gregor removed their chips. They were the only clones I knew. A few were recruited by the Empire.”

“Well this future seems really bright,” Kenobi through out sarcastically. He was going to right this wrong if it was the last thing he did.

“I know Jedi aren’t supposed to be emotional, but it always helps to figure things out with people out with someone,” Ezra cautioned. That’s how he was taught as part of the crew, they worked best when they helped each other, in a fight against the Empire or themselves. 

Ezra didn’t trust Skywalker, but that didn’t mean Obi-Wan didn’t. It’s always better when you can talk it out.

“You’re wise for your years, you could teach my former Padawan a thing or two.”

"I have had some good teachers, and some experience," Ezra spoke shortly.

_______________________

Obi-Wan agreed with Ezra, despite his Jedi training this issue was probably best shared, so he shuffled to his quarters, where Cody would inevitably be waiting for his arrival.

He couldn't sleep, he rarely did. He was just hoping for just a few hours Peace from the madness that billowed around him.

  
  


______________________

“We’ve been assigned to a rescue mission on Nyriaan Master,” Skywalker announced. “Separatists have taken two senators hostage on the planet.”

“We are the closest to their location , so we have been asked to stage the rescue mission,” Ahsoka added. 

“That planet is Separatist held,” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Indeed and you’re still injured so me and Ahsoka have been given the mission, but you can consult,” Skywalker explained, despite his grievance with the man, Ezra could see where Ahsoka had picked up some of her famous traits.

He would never be able to trust Skywalker, instead he stood close to Ahsoka and Rex, those whose lives he had seen ruined by their so called leader.

“What are they looking for in exchange?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin’s strategic abilities were poorly suited for a mission of this caliber. But if he argued to go, Cody would inevitably present a good case.

“For the Republic to leave several sectors for good, I believe,” Skywalker sighed. “Most already Republic held.”

“Karking mad,” Rex muttered.

“Well said Captain,” Obi-Wan chided. “So what exactly is your plan?” he raised a classic judgemental eyebrow.

“Two teams, one distraction, one extraction,” Skywalker shrugged his shoulders. “Me on distraction and Snips can handle extraction.”

“Sounds like a breeze. Not a plan,” Obi-Wan sighed, he had tried to teach Anakin. 

“I can help if you want,” Ezra spoke up, this was his opening. “I’ve got the experience, most missions I’ve gone on for years have been stealth infiltration or undercover sorts.”

“That may prove very useful,” Small Ahsoka sided with Ezra. “How good are you at lying?” he grinned.

Ezra smirked back. Younger here was definitely more laid back, it was fun.

“You got a plan, Snips?”

“Maybe. We could go in as Separatists rather than Republic.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Obi-Wan had crossed his arms, _at least one of them was good at strategy._

“Well the Separatists don’t know of Ezra and Rhen Var just got a new leader.”

And that is why Ahsoka had led the rebels to success, she knew the game from the beginning.

“I think I understand, that would definitely work a lot better than fighting through a Separatist planet,” Obi-Wan said, looking proud at his grand-padawan and disappointed at the one that had come between. “However we are putting Ezra at risk, so I suggest we leave it to him.”

“So you want me to impersonate a Separatist ruler, with you disguised as my what guard? As I keep them distracted enough for you to rescue your senators,” Ezra stumbled over the words, gesturing around the room at no one in particular. “Sounds standard actually. But I am going to need everything you know about these places.”

“Sounds like a plan Master,” Small Ahsoka bragged to Skywalker.

He returned the gibe with a smile, that reminded Ezra of how highly Ahsoka and Rex spoke of their General. It twisted his stomach.

“It is indeed,” Obi-Wan nodded. “However I would like to go over your training before this, and I suggest Ahsoka stays with him.”

“Rex gather a small force of your best men, we better prepare as well,” Skywalker nodded to his Captain.

____________________________

“So you mention knowledge in the Force?” Obi-Wan said. Cody was sitting up against the wall, he insisted in helping the General and Kenobi condition was for him sit here. The pair had already seen him fight, they knew not to underestimate his abilities. And they both had some experience in training.

“Yeah, probably a knight by your system,” Ezra nodded. He had never really understood the Jedi of old’s mantras. He settled for his own way and believes.

“Impressive,” Obi-Wan exclaimed, this was definitely unexpected. Even Cody sat forward. “You fight with a lightsaber then?”

“Form IV, with a few adaptations,” Ezra shrugged, he rather liked being able to brag, but knew it wouldn’t live up to Kenobi’s standards.

“May I ask why you don’t call yourself a Jedi or where your lightsaber is young one,” Obi-Wan questioned. He was beginning to think the child was pulling his leg, although he was powerful in the force that much was evident, and with a Jedi form.

“Well firstly in my time that would be a death sentence for me and anyone near me,” Ezra said, he was confident with this, you have to believe it yourself to convince others. “One of my crew was a Jedi, a Padawan when the Republic fell. He taught me everything he knew, and we had other friends-” he gestured of- “but the code, I fight for my family, attachments. And through expressing emotions you can help others find balance. The world isn’t so black and white. I help where I can.

“And my lightsaber, force knows where that is.”

“Understood, it’s good to know you have some training,” Obi-Wan smiled. His presence in the force now open felt as bright as any Jedi’s. Maybe the code should change, a thought for another time. _How many times and how many more times would he cast away that thought,_ he cursed himself mentally.

“Rex taught me blasters,” Ezra added, through a wary glance to Cody. Hoping Obi-Wan had filled his Commander in on the whole situation.

“That explains a lot,” Cody muttered.

“Your undercover missions, you mentioned,” Obi-Wan pressed, he needed to fully understand, before they decided to settle the weight of this war on his shoulders. He couldn’t lose him either, and come to live through his future.

“Yeah when I was recruited I wasn’t on Empire records and their Cadet uniform fit me quite well,” Ezra explained, he had been so young back then, young and stupidly confident. “Then Officers, but they were a bit more tricky to impersonate, that’s when the Jedi tricks come in.” 

“That is rather impressive,” Obi-Wan acknowledged, stroking his beard he was trying to figure out the boys age and it was a struggle.

________________________

“How’s the new kid?” Rex asked Cody upon shuffling onto the training deck.

“Scary,” Cody glanced from ,his General and said kid sitting on the floor discussing etiquette, to his brother.

Rex an eyebrow. “Beat Commander Tano in a spar, I don’t doubt his skill.”

“Oh this kid might have the skill to beat your General in a spar,” Cody smirked. “Raised by a Jedi and a lot of good fighters.”

“General Skywalker may not be the best at planning but you know he is ruthless in a fight,” Rex argued. Clones weren’t good at guessing ages but Ezra didn’t look much older than the Commander to him.

“Maybe, but I’m telling you vod. He’s got some real experience behind him,” Cody explained. He had spent the past hour watching his General go through seemingly impossible drills with the child, but the newbie didn’t falter.

“Well I look forward to seeing him in action then,” Rex said before straightening as said General and Ezra approached.

“We better get some food,” Cody suggested, someone had to make sure his General ate.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Obi-Wan smiled at the Commander, _lucky to have him_. He was proud of Ezra he learnt fast for the things he didn’t know and took criticism really well. 

Down in the mess the four of them stuck to a table, pretending not to notice the stray glances that were thrown there way. There was no malicious intent only plain curiosity. 

“Sir, I think you should definitely get some sleep,” Cody commented, and Ezra was inclined to agree, he look fine but his force signature was dwindling.

“With all due respect sir you were injured and are still recovering,” Boil added, coming up to the table, Waxer in tow. 

“Mission’s not for a while, were all prepared here and we will wake you in plenty time,” Cody followed, insisting on the argument. Kenobi didn’t look like he was going to budge, oh Ezra definitely knew this stubbornness somewhere.

“I’ll be quite alright to stay awake and help you prepare the last touches,” Obi-Wan put it simply, looking for an opening to escape the clutches of requisition before him.

“Again with respect sir, when was the last time you slept?” Rex added, he was thankful, his general had to take good care of himself most of the time. Being a good influence for Commander Tano and all that.

Ezra looked between the groups, this was the famous Negotiator they were dealing with, Ezra also saw himself as a bit of a negotiator. But his tactics were remarkably different. Moving to half stand up. “ Ohhh I got a trick-” he leaned forward across the table towards the now wary Jedi master.

Who stood his ground against the boy. The troopers looked at him in discombobulation as he raised one hand, slowly as if there was some intense needed precision. His eyes watching it intently. Then he began to raise the other hand in a similar fashion, the majority of the mess was unamsamadly watching this orderly. The new comer now awkwardly leaning over the table with two hands up, palms facing each other.

Obi-Wan miraculously hadn’t protested yet, as Ezra took in a deep breath. Before clapping as loud as he could. Simultaneously General Kenobi’s head fell and hit the table quite unceremoniously. 

Causing Cody to exclaim and rush to check him from his position right next to him. 

Ezra half raised his hands and smirked at the audience who were agog, before sitting back down. 

“Helpful trick,” Rex acknowledge.

“Yeah he’ll be asleep for a couple hours at least,” Ezra reassured Cody, who was glad the General was asleep but was question the method. 

“How did that even work,” Boil said exasperated. Waxer just smiled impressed.

Ezra just put a finger to his temple and tapped. As if it held the secrets of the universe. If the whole ship hadn’t heard of the new comers exploits by now they would have had to have been standing too close to the last explosion.

Rex nodded to his brother, struggling as he had to haul his General up.

“Better get him to his quarters,” Cody said. Adjust Kenobi so he lay across his arms. Boil interjected taking the General into his own arms from their recovering from injury Commander.

“Better stay with him so he definitely sleeps,” Rex added quickly. Before Cody trudged off. Causing Ezra to breakdown into laughter, trying ever so much to keep it contained. _Oh he also knew people like that._

___________________

“Concealed blasters and weapons only, ” Skywalker addressed the team aboard the shuttle, clad in typical Rhen Var clobber. “You make sure to get one Ezra?” 

Ezra looked up at the group from fixing his new disguise. “The whole time I’ve been on your ship-” meeting the sort glares around him- “What?”

“Nevermind,” Rex sighed. “Fives fix that belt.”

It was like the old times, Ezra acknowledge but it wasn’t. In his later days with the Republic he was one of the most experienced on a mission, now he had temple trained Jedi by his side, and warriors. They were a lot less flexible than the Rebels, they had backup in the thousands with so much support that made his rebel mind do black flips. He tried not to think to much about the horrific things that had come to be in his lifetime anymore. He only thought of his family and how he could help them, if that meant helping the GAR and the Jedi counsel get back on track. He was ready. 

And as he glanced at Ahsoka And Rex going over the plan, he had to repeat that mantra. _Repeat it until it is true. Fake it till you make it._

As the shuttle took off into hyperspace, Small Ahsoka went over the plan. Finishing up, "If things get messy, just follow me." she smirked. the cockyness reminding Ezra of himself.

"Doesn't experience outrank everything?" Ezra questioned trying to seem earnest. Leaning against the wall, as Ahsoka crossed her arms in a not impressed look, and trying to keep it, but she was wondering what context he had heard that quote. A throwback to her first day on the battlefield.

"If that's all we taught you I'm going to be disappointed," Rex sighed, turning to Ahsoka to continue the plan. But as he turned from Ezra a smile creeped up his face. A life outside this war, and they let him teach kids.

“Rex you’re with me as backup for Ezra. Fives, Echo, you’re with General Skywalker, who will be placing bombs upon our arrival. For later distraction. You and Skyguy will grab the Senators and get out. We will follow you shortly like nothing happened. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Do you think Kenobi will let me keep this helmet after?” Ezra muttered half to himself half to the group. Residing to take a seat and further inspect the helmet. 

Causing half a grin from Echo and Fives. Ezra definitely hadn’t ceased to amaze them. As the rest of the group took to sitting as well. 

"We a good enough group for you after your crew?" Fives commented over at Ezra.

Ezra smile slipped into a grimace. in the end him and Sabine worked together for almost every mission. Working together, it felt like they were invincible. They trusted each there to a point other would say madness. Be it him wanting to follow a Lothcat or her stealing that tie defender, their skills went together well. And after all his mistakes, she was there to take charge. He shook his head down, "I'm afraid not, but Sabine and I, my sister, well I trusted her more than myself."

Ezra breathed in and out, focusing his mind. 

“You’re very good at that,” Small Ahsoka said to Ezra. 

“Suprised you picked up on it,” Ezra replied. He had slowed his breathing and released a calming atmosphere into the room. It had developed from his ability to connect to animals, changing the atmosphere to relax those around him, give them hope, when the Rebellion seemed hard. “Force of habit.”

“Landing now,” Skywalker called out from the cockpit.

Although Ahsoka was the one in the Rhen Var pilot outfit, as the height didn’t match the rest and it was easier to hide here montrails. Skywalker insisted on flying.

Quite Fortunately for them Rhen Var had helmets that hide the faces of their soldiers.

With Ezra at the front the separated into their groups. Skywalker bringing up the helm. Ezra had fallen into his mind, reciting of the customs and lore of this planet, as the ramp slowly lowered in front of them.

“Well lets try not get ourselves killed,” Skywalker muttered from the rear.

Ezra knew this was not the place for humour, these were soldiers not rebels but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Do or do not there is no try.”

To the troopers, this came off as some weird wisdom, as Ezra stayed stone faced. 

However Skywalker and Small Ahsoka mentally face palmed.

“Well then do not,” Small Ahsoka muttered over his shoulder. As they moved to take their steps on a Separatist planet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for any suggestion you might have for this story, just let me know.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezras first fight in the bloodiest war the galaxy has ever seen. The Ghost makes its debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very fasted paced, and go through a lot, so sorry if I miss out on any good opportunities.

As they shuffled off the ramp, a collective breath was held. As Ezra led the way forward.

If this had been the Ghost crew or any of the rebels that had worked, or were privy to the base gossip, that breath would have been kept. But as Ezra greeted the hosts, with his alias of Dir Varn, the squad from the 501st relaxed. Ezra seemed to fit in well.

Explaining his visit as ‘gathering ideas on the right way to expand his own military, modelling it on Nyriaan.’ Fortunately enough the Duchess loved her military and was more than happy to do all the talking. 

As the Duchess went through the intricate details of her military, Ezra appearing very interested leading her to continue. Ezra prided himself in being good at appearing interested, a skill he had picked up on Chopper base when various older members of the rebellion tried to ‘teach the youth something useful’. He never thought the skill would be useful for anything else. 

However his life wasn’t really believable anymore, Force he was living through one of Rex and Ahsoka’s great escapades.

As they made their way towards the Castles side hall for army strategies. Upon entering the castle, that's when Ezra showed his research, becoming an expert in Nyriaan architecture, had also been useful. And made the Duchess warm up to him.   


“I can let you inspect the cells if you wish,” The Duchess added, Ezra had led the conversation exactly where he wanted it to be, with a few ‘tricks’ of course. 

Ezra put on his most diplomatic smile. “I will have to pass, those places make me uneasy-” faking a wince for a bit of dramatics- “but my Captain here, will gladly go on my half.” gesturing to Skywalker. 

The group loosed their shoulders simultaneously, this was going too smoothly for the 501st. Rex was very consciously praying they could keep Ezra and bring him on future missions. 

“Of course,” the duchess nodded, gesturing for them to follow her own soldiers. And like that Ahsoka, Rex and Ezra were on their own.

After a brief moment of silence, the Duchess addressed some matters of her court. Ezra was desperately trying not to fidget. Fidgeting made you look guilty. 

He had memorized off the information Kenobi had given him religiously, but the unease of not knowing your enemies personal ins and outs like he had before. Left these brief moments feeling like months.

But it was imperative it went to plan. He was fighting for Rex and Ahsoka now. Helping the GAR so they will believe him for the future. So they could stop the Sith lead to power. and by force, hope that would lead to the Fall of the Empire. 

“So Dir, tell me about yourself. The new leader of Rhen Var, not an easy task. And at such a young age,” she commented. Her gaze fell on him, her eyes raking his body,every part of him being organised alphabetically in her mind. 

Rex fought back a shiver. To Ezra if she was going for intimidation,  _ she had nothing on the Inquisitors. _

“Well it was not easy, that is for sure,” he flashed his diplomatic smile. She chuckled. He hoped that would be enough to get away with. 

As her laugh faded, he guessed not.

Fortunately Fives and Echo choose this moment to return, earning a high merit in Ezras books of favourite people. Gesturing him over, he politely excused himself.

“Sorry but I have-” he glanced over to the Duchess as multiple guards entered from another entrance, breaking the thought.- “to step out.”

She nodded a response.

“They found the bombs,” Fives whispered to Rex. 

Rex was disgusted,  _ why can't we just have a simple plan for once _ . He cursed mentally as the way was blocked by droids and Nyriaan soldiers. 

“To think I almost trusted you Dir,” the Duchess spat at them. Skywalker had clearly gotten away. “And now your friend has escaped, you will pay. However I’m inclined to let you explain yourself.”

The group circled themselves, Ahsoka reaching for her lightsabers, the clones their blasters. 

Ezra holding up his hands, trying to twist himself a lie.

Seeing this the Duchess twisted from the welcoming, accommodating one to a far more deadly replica. She was not ignorant and would not stand to let that be presumed.

“Actually no,” the Duchess turned and left the room.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Ezra announced as the room simultaneously tightened their grips. 

Ezra dipped into a ready position. Deep breath. His first fight in the bloodiest war the Galaxy has ever seen.

He kick flipped the table, allowing the clones to scramble for cover. Landing on top of the table covering their escape. Ahsoka also covering. Their fast reaction gives them the advantage for the minute. 

The duchess glanced back, her eyes meeting Ezra’s. Her eyes hardened, a steel door falling on them, that not even a lightsaber could penetrate.  _ Maybe she did actually trust me, _ a fleeting thought in the force users mind.

As they got through the initial attack they were humorously outnumbered. A Nyriaan knight stood forward from the group, a metallic pole shooting from his hand. 

Moving towards Ahsoka, she blocked his strong rampage. Holding a high block, of his heavy swing. 

The ‘saber and pole leveled at her face. She was struggling with the strength. 

Ezra turned to the troopers. “I’ve got a plan-” A terrible zap ripped through the scuffle. Ahsoka’s cry in pain followed, as she crumpled.

The soldier straightened his wrist guard, as he went for the finishing blow.

This castle, was built centuries ago, before the sentients here had even discovered space travel. Despite its inability to keep in heat during their bitter winters or get rid of the rotting smell that came from the basements. All these advancements and the tradition of this castle was kept. So they could mark the achievements of this. Or that they weren't really as advance as they thought, that they could move on from the past.

Instinct kicked in, she wasn’t going anywhere on his watch. Flipping over the table. The protest of recklessness by the troopers fell on deaf ears.

If all you do is fight for your own life then your life is worth nothing, those were harsh words for a fourteen year old who had been shuned, and left alone to hear. But it had led him here.

Pulling Ahsoka's main ‘saber to himself. Pushing back the knight into their fellow knights and wall.

After that he made rapid work of the droids, and last of the Nyriaan soldiers. His speed had increased, the training post-recovery had paid off.

With a slow sigh he turned to face the rest. Rex picking up his injured commander, still jolting every so often.

“You said you had a plan,” he addressed Ezra. holding him in a different light now. He had proven himself competent in his eyes. More than competent. Experienced.

“Yeah,” Ezra composed himself. “ we head to the hangar and get the hell out of here. I’ve memorised the building plan, there should be a back way.”

Shakily holding Ahsoka’s ‘saber. It didn’t feel right.

Turning the corner, he had to quickly dive back as blaster shots rang past his face. 

“Carabast,” he said warily.

“Specter 6-”

“Specter 6. Come in-”

Ezra leant against the cool stone walls. This would be hard, he had to stay in the moment. One with the force.

“Specter 6 can you hear me-”

“Are you going to answer that?” Echo said, placing a hand on Ezra’s shoulder. He knew a shaken up face.

“Wait what?” Ezra exclaimed,  _ this was not the time to lose our minds. _

“Your comm.” Echo gestured. 

“You can hear that too?” Ezra said, his voice almost a whisper.  _ Who's losing their mind now? _

“Specter 6, I swear to,” a string of Mando’a curses following making all but Rex choke on air. 

The clones nodded in encouragement. Ezra raised his comm. “Specter 6 to Ghost.”

He was greeted with an echo of cheers from the comm.

Ezra swallowed, if this was a dream, it was severely messed up. “As amusing as this may seem. The weather isn't nice enough on this planet for me to want to stay,” Ezra scolded. Much to the amusement and bewilderment of his companions. 

“On the roof, 451 pick up,” the comm sounded. “You better make it in one peace.” 

“Understood.”

The sound of marching armour was almost upon them. 

Ezra felt as if he could take on the Empire. He was light, energy flowing through his body.

“So that plan…” Fives approached. Not wanting to ruin the moment, but leaving in one piece sounded nice. 

“Well a bit of improvisation,” Ezra shrugged. 

Rex menatlly face palmed.  _ Oh easy, straight to the plan, smooth sailing. Of course kriffing not. _

Ezra moved as he counted the steps from the wall. Then Force moving the lightsaber in a circle rapidly. 

Before anyone could get a word in sideways against his makeshift plan he tregded ahead. “Up,” Ezra announced as he force lifted the up, Ahsoka and Rex considerably gentler.

It was at this moment Rex realised that this ‘force user’ was exactly like his Jedi. Title or not.

“Stairs are this way,” Ezra announced ushering them down the corridor, before they collected themselves.

This time it was Fives who had to desperately dodge back around the corner. “Destroyers, three of them,” he shouted out. 

“Have to say this will be my first time fighting fully functioning ones of these,” Ezra sighed, flashing a sort grin at the troopers. He clipped Ahsoka’s lightsaber back.

And before Rex or Echo could protest, which they definitely were, he rushed around the corner. Fives was more excited than the rest.

Running up the wall, jumping to the next.  _ Destroyers were slow at placing shots, or the ones he fought were.  _

And conveniently the walls were just the right distance for his plan to succeed. Lightsabers were as effective as blasters here, deflecting being useless. 

Flipping over the first one, dipping his hand into the shield. Firing the shot to bring down the droid. 

“He’s definitely using the force right,” Echo asked his brothers next to him, in awe as Ezra took down the rest in similar fashion. Just slow enough for the clones to briefly see what he was doing. Not even the Jedi they knew fought like that, but they had seen very few Jedi.  


“So you are a Jedi,” Fives followed up on that as they ran through the remains of droids. 

Rex sighed his head at his brothers. “What is a 451 pick up?” Rex said. How they were escaping was a lot more pressing than answering obvious questions.

The Duchess seemed to have mustered the whole army she had graciously shown Ezra earlier.  _ When he had said he would love to see them in action, this was not what he had in mind. _

“Jedi. That’s a lot of work, and peer pressure from old people,” Ezra addressed the earlier comments. “And a 451 pickup-” finishing the stairs and desperately sprinting across the roof, as the army pooled onto the roof from multiple crevices.- “ is we jump.”

Ezra skidded to a halt, lifting Rex and Ahsoka off the roof onto the swooping Ghost. 

He stared in shock as the Ghost was there. Right in front of him. It felt like a dream, all its marks and dents still there. His home. 

Ezra saw Fives and Echos hesitation and used the force to give them a nudge. 

The Nyriaan soldiers and countless clankers were surrounding him on the roof. And just like his dreams of the Ghost and going home.

They usually ended in a nightmare, reminding him he couldn’t go home.

“You on board,” his comm buzzed again, it was so good to hear her voice.

“GO,” Ezra shouted down the comm, he had gotten them out. He seemed to always forget about himself, Sabine would say.

He didn’t like to question is past decisions, but maybe attachments were a bad thing because once Ezra had seen the Ghost a part of his brain went to chicken feathers.

‘ _ Always cover yourself and overestimate your enemy,’ Kanan’s words _ . 

' _Get out in one piece.'_

_'stay with the crew.'_

And many more lines that had been drilled into him as a Rebel on the Ghost. Guess he would never be what they wanted him to be.

____________________

And as Fives glanced back that's how he saw their new Jedi, falling face down in the gravel, a circle of fallen droids in a circle around him. His new friend, vastly outnumbered. While they were safely coasting away. 

Beams shoot out from the castle, in retaliation as they desperately clung to the top.

But the fighters seemed to stay put, allowing them to float down. A great purple being clambered out, leading them into the ship.

These were Ezra friends?, so Rex refrained from judgment. Handing off the Commander to Echo, as he assessed the situation. They were standing in the cargo hold of an unknown ship that looked like a smugglers ship. And remarkably clean.

“General Skywalker,” Rex buzzed his comm. The castle had managed to jam them and leave them completely in the dark.

“Rex am I glad to hear you, Are you okay? Ahsoka hasn’t been answering my comm, but the castle has them jammed,” the General rushed through, panic evident through the unusual high pitch of his voice.

“The Commander went down, we barely escaped,” Rex began. He wasn’t sure how to explain the situation around him.

“Is she alright? Is everyone okay? How did you escape?” Skywalker was in full panic now. Nobody touched his Padawan. 

“I think she’ll come around. Ezra led the escape on a ship. His whereabouts are now unknown,” Rex reported.

“Rendezvous as fast as you can,” the general commanded, trying to compose himself. But Rex always knew. he was interrupted as t he clones felt a lurch from the ship as it entered the atmosphere, followed by shouts and curses through the ship. 

The doors slid open to reveal the most colourful armour Fives noted he had ever seen appeared. Mandalorian for sure and it was amazing.

The awe wore off slightly as the Mandalorian made towards him, the nearest of the group to the ladder.

Slamming him against the wall. Hard enough to slightly knock the air out of him however there was restraint and it wouldn't bruise.  


“Whatever happens to my brother should happen to you,” she growled followed by a series of Mando’a curses. They recognised the voice from Ezra’s comm. Despite the height difference, she was not lacking in strength. Fives held up his hands, he wasn't sure if Ezra had more sisters but he was willing to bet this was the one that helped to teach him to fight.  


“Carabast,” the sentient that had bought them on the ship, lumbered in after her exclaimed. “Lothrat hasn’t changed." Despite the tone and word choice, the ginormaus had a quiet sommber look on their face, ear pressed down. THe whole air on the ship seemed to reflect that.  


As Fives was ‘attacked’ Rex raised his blasters, in automatic defense. Her referring to Ezra as brother was keeping them on stun. As family was everything.

“Watch where you point that,” said a man behind him, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Reaching a hand out in a sort of calm down motion. The others seemed unbothered by this act, of a weapon being draw.   


More shocked on the figure who appeared seemingly out nowhere, he radiated an energy that the Rex noted was similar to a Jedi, he didn't know what is was. The air of calm or the precariously placed armour. Rex wasn't sure if the man could see him, his eyes where defiantly covered and he doubted that material was see-through.

The Mandalorian left her elbow to hand on Fives’ throat, a death glare was distinguishable even beneath the helmet. And the purple being leaning against the back wall. An air of unrest betweeen the crew mates.  


“Sabine, at ease,” an authoritative voice rang out from the stage, causing them all to avert their attention to the source. “I don’t like it more than you but as we know nothing, we can’t do much. Ezra is a survivor.”

“I could be in and out in no time,” the Mandalorian argued. Releasing her grip on a much grateful Fives, instead resting her hands on her twin blaster. 

“Hera’s right, he has no stance in this war,” the silent man and maybe blind man, agreed. His voice, a calming lull over the group. “We’ll be back as fast as we can do so.”

“For now,” Hera took back over. Rex and the others recognised that name from the blue creep that had appeared on the holotable and threaten Ezra. General Hera Syndula. The Twi’lek stood on top of the stage cladd in pilot gear, her presence commanded respect. “Sabine, patch up Ahsoka best you can. Kanan, Captain Rex if you could join me in the cockpit. I think it best we rendezvous with your fleet.

Zeb will stay with the other two.”

“Welcome to the ghost,” the silent man through a very Ezra esc smirk to the troopers. Before gesturing to Rex, “after you.” the bewildered Captain following wordlessly.

Echo glanced around as their group dissipated, his training hadn’t prepared him for this. Hera, their leader, Ezra's General he trusted her so Echo would try do the same. They were a mismatched group, a Mandalorian, a big purple being, who looked like he could crush a trooper's head, helmet on and all. And the man, who had a mask covering his eyes, which meant he was blind? 

Echo knew enough, to know these weren’t a group to mess with.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Ghost Crew meet our favourite clone wars characters.

“So you guys got names?” the big purple being huffed back at the troopers, as he led them through the ship. “I’m Zeb.”

“Fives.”

“Echo.”

Zeb nodded he knew the conditioned soldiers could find it hard to relax. With Kallus he said he’s had enough experience with reading between the lines. Anyways he respected Rex and that would extend to his brothers till they prove otherwise.

Fives and Echo true to Zebs conclusion had never really interacted with anyone outside the GAR. To that point they awkwardly took off their helmets and shuffled into the circular bench, where they had been vaguely instructed to sit.

“Either of you injured?” Zeb huffed, pouring out drinks.

It was safe to say the GAR didn’t teach all the clones social queues, just Commanders and some Captains. So they sat still, completely unsure of what they were supposed to do.

“No sir,” Echo spoke, concluding that was a safe option.

“Carabast,”  _ apparently not. _ “Don’t call me sir, just Zeb or whatever.”

They resided nodding. As Zeb slides over the cups, with more nods. Despite his experience with Kallus, he couldn’t come up with a start of conversation, ‘ _ How’s the war going? _ ’ . _ Carabast you can’t just ask clone troopers how the war is going. _

_____________________________

“Sorry for the rough introductions Captain, but I would like to get you back to your fleet soon,” Hera spoke, sliding into the pilot seat.

“We need the coordinates,” Kanan added. His stomach was clenching. He would be returning to a ship full of clones. Run by Jedi. The clones and the Jedi. 

“Third system, edge of Republic space, Here,” he leaned  forward typing in the coordinates. All his interactions outside the GAR were with a Commander or General. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he wasn't much better than his vod’ika sitting awkwardly in the seats below.

“If you're in the same boat as Ezra he explained the situation,” Rex explained, he tried to think of what Commander Tano would say, letting that be his guide.

“Well that will move things along faster,” Hera sighed, between punching various buttons of the dash in front of her. Jumping to hyperspace, they were at least an hour away even in hyperspace, she wasn’t sure she approved of the Republic’s lack of backup.

“So how long has been with you?” Kanan questioned, his voice cold and recluded. Despite the work and effort, he had put in to recover from his past. He still had to, it had gotten easier but it was never gone.

“Three rotations, he met General Kenobi on Christophsis,” Rex wanted to trust these people, but protocol would state otherwise.

“We can go check on Ahsoka,” Hera offered, Rex in her eyes was still so young, a child. She would be sure he was comfortable. Hera herself also respected the old veteran Captain. “We’re at least an hour out.”

Kanan nodded at her, signaling that he couldn’t go with her, and will stay to watch the course instead.

Moving to the back of the ship, you could spot the young Madalorian standing, studying a datapad. Upon seeing who had entered she met them halfway handing over the datapad.

“Well she’ll be okay. I put her under into a proper state of unconsciousness. And if she stays long enough, she may not have any long lasting effects.”

Rex glanced nervously at his Commander completely at rest. Swaddled in a blanket up to her chin.

“Thank you,” Rex sighed, he had lost enough brothers already. Let alone dealing with dealing with the General himself.

Hera rested a hand on the young Mandalorians shoulder, she would always be proud of her. 

______________________

Back in the lounge the final specter made their appearance. Rolling in with style. Followed by a series of beeps that could be interpreted as a deep sinister chuckle. Causing the clones to be brought back to the time when Ezra was talking about his crew. Turning to share a glance, ‘the sadistic droid’. Between them, they would never forget a story as good as that.

“You know I don’t understand you,” Zeb huffed. “Go bother someone else,” he shooed the droid.

Another whirr from the droid before whizzing forward to click the table on. 

And that’s how Hera and Rex found the group. 

Zeb, Fives and Echo against Chopper in a newly started game of holochess. Zeb being the only one who knew the rules on the first team and him knowing all of the rules was a stretch. He had more or less the gist of how to win. 

Upon seeing Rex, Fives and Echo went to stand in attention. Rex quickly ushering them down and at ease.

“Incoming call from General Skywalker,” Rex announced, looking at Hera. AS they moved to the far side of the lounge.

“Captain, it is good to see you,” Kenobi’s face appeared in holo.

“General, sir, Can I introduce you to-” 

“Hera Syndulla, it’s an honour to meet you.”

“And a privilege to meet you as well, although from different times, I have heard of your exploits,” Kenobi spoke. Glad to put a name to the face. “I hear things didn’t go well on Nyriaan.”

There was a brief stop between Rex and Hera on who to talk first. Hera although with more experience, this was not her Commanding officer. Rex was not unused to talking to Kenobi but it was a rare occurrence, so he hesitated, allowing Hera a choice She nodded him forward, wanting to know what happened to their youngest member.

“Everything was going smoothly, then they found the bombs. So after General Skywalker left, Fives and Echo came to warn, the commander, me and Ezra. They attacked and the Commander went down,” Rex paused allowing time for the General to digest the information.

“I have someone looking after her now, she will be fine after some much needed rest,” Hera offerd, lowering a hand on Rex's shoulder briefly. She wasn’t a Jedi but she knew people.

“Ezra took over, as he had a plan to steal a ship. However our way was blocked and the General Syndulla contacted Ezra.” 

Hera frowned slightly at the use of General, but let him continue.

“Ezra was taken down last minute, allowing us to escape.” Rex finished, Ezra's crew around him acknowledged their grief. Hera still stood tall despite the light in her eyes dimmed. A low hum from the droid and Zeb's ears bent down.

“We understand the importance of Republic troops, so we will return to you first before retrieving Ezra,” Hera announced, hands on hips.

“Well then allow us to assist you, you and your crew have left us in your debt.” Kenobi explained. He had, for the time being, blocked off the stream of worry that was time travel, and its current frequencies. They would need each other's help to change time.

“I will not deny your consultancy, however these are my people and it is my responsibility to keep them safe, Master Jedi. I do not see the need to risk more,” Hera mused, it would be foolish to not take Master Obi-Wan Kenobi’s words of wisdom, she had heard the war stories. 

“I understand but to reiterate I am in your crew's debt,” Kenobi stroked his beard. He wondered what future had made a warrior so young and fearless. The Jedi could learn a lot.

“We will be arriving shortly, to discuss this further.” Hera explained. She had a plan in mind already. Hera was worried, for her crew, for Kanan. He had just come back from the kriffing dead, could he handle this now. Ezra, only a few years ago he was the street smart kid from Lothal that was afraid to trust them, he had been missing. Thought dead. For Six months, her crew had been torn apart, she wouldn’t let that happen again. 

“I best get back to the cockpit, plans to make,” Hera nodded before marching swiftly out. She had hope, this time her family would stay together.

“Hey Captain, how’s the Commander?” Fives asked from the other side of the lounge. The rest had been morbidly silent during the debriefing.

“The Mandalorian who hit you earlier patched her up, says she’ll be good after some rest,” Rex sighed leaning against the wall.

“Yeah sorry about Sabine,” Zeb chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Zeb.” He nodded to Rex.

“We were the ones who lost Ezra,” Fives sighed.

“If you think that, you don’t know Ezra,” Zeb said. Remembering back to when he first met the Lothrat. “The amount of times he’s pulled that stunt I hope he’s learnt to get himself out.”

“He’s escaped prisons before?” Echo leaned forward.

“Well he got caught a lot, him being the smallest of us probably didn’t help,”Zeb mused, the kid sure was small when they first found him, so small and annoying. _ Not sure if he escaped or just annoyed them until they let him go.  _ “He learns fast and he survives.”

Ezra had been like a younger brother, and with family you only slag them when they are they can hear it. They had each other's backs after all.

Echo and Fives understood the empathy for Zeb. 

_______________________

“Jabba the Hutt,” Ezra answered, calm as he ever was. Despite the tedious circumstances, arms tied together from the ceiling. He had been lightly roughed, given the circumstances, before the Duchess arrived with a sour face and wicked glint in her eyes.  _ He was not walking away from this lightly. _

“Why do you resist? Your friends are gone. You are alone!” 

Ezra let out a chuckle, fake but only he had to know that. Causing the Duchess to lunge at him, grabbing his chin between her talons, he teeth set in edge repressing an unheard scream. Daring him to speak. Ezra had looked death in the eyes before. The Duchess of Nyriaan had nothing in comparison. 

He raised his eyebrows. Leaning his head forward as much as was possible. “They aren’t my friends. I’m a bounty hunter. Do I look Republic to you?”

He was glad his voice had finally deeped over the years, it wouldn’t have been as convincing if it hadn’t.

As she threw him back and a long electric shock was issued,he wished he still had some of the fears of youth, like not insulting the host.

“Why would a bounty hunter help the Jedi?” she growled.

“They can pay well,” he offered more lightly, trying to shrug his shoulders, his current position restricting that particular movement.

Another shock, longer this time, he could repress the screams but he didn't want to cause himself more damage, it might play into his hands in the end.

“We will find a use for you,” She spoke, opening the door, before glaring back. “And you will regret helping the Republic.”

The guards left with her, Ezra remained sizzling and breathing hard.

“Good talk,” he croaked out.

After a few moments of recovery. The shackles popped, and Ezra sank to the ground, welcoming the cold of the floor.

_____________________

“Welcome to the Resolute, and thank you,” Anakin Skywalker announced as the Ghost crew made their way down the ramp onto the REpublic ship. The interior giving them a collective chill. 

Hera stood tall flanked to her left by Zeb, Echo, Rex and Fives. Tight on her right Sabine with Kanan’s hand resting on her shoulder, despite his ability to navigate himself without sight, he didn’t want to risk walking into something or someone. After several months he became aware of the subtle others rebels did around him to assist his lack of sight. Be it purposely walking louder when approaching him or making sure to keep main walkways clear of clutter. The transition hadn't been easy and the effort was appreciated.

They took in their surroundings as Ahsoka was stretchered out behind them.

“Thank you,” Skywalker reiterated before heading off behind his Padawan.

Cody and Kenobi appeared in his wake as the groups congregated.

“I am deeply grateful for your assistance and I already owe Ezra one,” Kenobi began. “So I hope you will accept my assistance.”

“I’m presuming you all know our circumstance,” Hera mused looking between the group. “If you trust it to be kept on the low. I trust your character that has been spoken so highly of.”

“Yes, your galaxy and our future is quite concerning,” he said seriously before his lips quirked up. “I’m glad my character was not tarnished.”

Rex looked into space, he wasn’t sure if the fancy talk getting to him, or the exhaustion of the mission settling in. The mission despite the intensity had been short so he was putting it on the fact that these two couldn’t say a sentence without a lack of flair.

“Hera it’s been six months, we can’t lose him now,” Sabine added in. In her mind the introductions were pointless now until they were all together, the whole crew.

“We will discuss the times ahead on our return, but it is agreed family comes first,” Hera addressed the troopers and Kenobi. The crew knew the plan already, and knew her thoughts.

“It won’t be easy the Nyriaan people have a vast military with backup from the Separatist droid army,” Kenobi protested. “Let us help you, in whatever plan you have.”

“Not to undermine your assistance Master Jedi however I believe it unwise to send Republic force, as you said it is Separatist. We have no stance in this war, and that will be our advantage.” Hera explained, her calm diplomatic voice smoothing over the tense atmosphere.

“The Nyriaan are complicated people,” Cody spoke up, he also wanted to help and backing up Kenobi was his job. He wasn’t so sure of this ragtag group, the lack of armour was concerning to say the least. In his mind a plan and a uniform always helped a mission work.

Hera turned slightly and nodded to Sabine, leaving the troopers discombobulated, Kenobi interested and the ghost crew proud. Their crew was top notch. 

Sabine uncrossed her arms, locking eyes with Cody. “THe Nyriaan, or  _ Nye’weiana _ in their local tongue, however now only the learned diplomats speak in that dialect. It is a totalitarian state, they joined the Separatist the first year into the war, but haven’t contributed much to the war effort, instead increasing their home security. Should I continue?”

“Nah you made your point,” Zeb leaned his head around.

Cody nodded, he liked this one. She had his respect, but she had that before just by wearing armour.

“That was impressive, and I have witnessed Ezra skills. So I would not doubt yours,”Kenobi offered a smile to Sabine. “However I owe Ezra enough to assist his rescue, so if you’ll have me.”

Hera glanced to Kanan, his silence had been notable so far. The memories would never be easy. He nodded back. “You can come with me, not like I can see anyways.”

Hera smiled nodding back.The two worked best at each other's side, always have always will.

“The plan is simple and should be fast. Sabine and Zeb will be acting as bounty hunters for distraction,” Hera began. 

“No doubt that will be Ezra’s cover ‘swell,” Zeb muttered.

“Kanan and now Kenobi will get Ezra out with a location acquired by me and Chopper, we’ll indefinitely need a quick exit,” Hera explained, looking to each person as their part in this plan came up. “As the Nyriaan most definitely knows who you are, it best you and Kana keep your presence on the down low.”

Hera nodded to Kenobi. “If you're still willing to help?”

“As I explained, this brings me and young Ezra closer to being even,” Kenobi smirked.

Echo was confused if this Kanan was blind, as he explained. Then why in karking hell would they put him on stealth recovery. From Ezra’s descriptions he doubted his family were anything but a force to be reckoned with. Echo wanted nothing more to see them in action.

Kanan gasped slightly, Hera, Zeb and Sabine rapidly turned to him. 

“Kanan whats wrong?” Hera asked, the calm dissipating from her voice. As Kanan held a hand to his head. 

“Something happened.”

“- Sir incoming transmission from the bridge-” Cody comm buzzed.

“It’s Ezra,” Kanan responded, as the force lit up with joy around him.

There was no point in hiding the anticipation of fear that permeated the group as they rushed to the bridge. Rex leading in front. Obi-Wan mid group at an attempt to keep composure.

Cody brings up the rear as Kenobi through warning glances at him. Phrases like, ‘not fully recovered yet’ to ‘ don’t overexert yourself’ rang through his head as the twinge of pain radiated through his body placing his weight on his left foot. 

The bacta was effective but an injury was an injury and recovery was recovery. He had been trying to instill that in his men and Obi-Wan, so he hung back.

Arriving on the bridge Rex was greeted with an all to familiar face. “Ahh General Kenobi I would've guessed, well as I was explaining I have a bounty hunter in my custody that was seen working for the Jedi,” The Duchess spat out, arms behind her back a desperate attempt at composure. “I wasn’t aware Jedi colluded with bounty hunters?” She stared him down.

Kenobi matched her composure, but his mask of calm had a lot more practice put into it. She hid her cards well, but her aggression suggested Ezra hadn’t said much or much of value.

“I’m afraid I’m not open to telling Seperatist Jedi tactics,” He was the Negotiator. This was second nature.

“Understood, then I will proceed to do what I wish to the bounty hunter,” she smirked, her pointed teeth visible through the static blue. 

A chill rang through the collective audience. The Ghost crew wouldn’t mind taking her down, all the way down. Nobody threatens this ragtag family, because despite their pasts and abilities, they fit together perfectly. It had taken time, they weren’t young anymore. Know nobody could keep them apart, not the inquisitors, not Thrawn, force not even time or death.

The Specters straightened up, shoulder to shoulder. Chopper at Hera’s knee. This Duchess had something else coming her way.

All the personnel on the bridge noticed this, a rare wave of hard emotional strength. Skywalker couldn’t help but smile, a family. Everything he wanted.

Kenobi went to argue a case, he wasn’t quite aware of yet. The holo made a glitch. A familiar face appearing, familiar and noticeably battered. 

“Feel bad for that bounty hunter, the hospitality is subpar,” Ezra mumbled, as he shuffled in the holo, hands occupied with whatever was going on in the surroundings.

Sabine couldn’t help but let a smile grow on her face. The roller coaster of emotions left her with tears threatening to roll. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Ezra, glad to see you in one piece,” Kenobi said, smiling as the boy cracked a smile amidst the cuts and the blooming bruises.

“Yeah well I saw a line open to a Republic cruiser. I took a guess, didn’t want Sabine maiming anyone and thought I would save you the trouble-” the holo cut off.

“The Nyriaan must have cut the connection,” Kenobi commented.

“Kriff that kid is a force to be reckoned with,” Cody muttered under breath, Rex nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is no Beta read, and I now I'm shite at proof reading, so contstructive crtism is welcome. Also what friendships would be good between time, I'm thinking Sabine and Ahsoka and then Hera and Obi-Wan. Will be mostly Ezras side next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter from whats going on with Ezra since his capture.

Getting out of the bindings was one thing but the thought of fighting the numerous guards at the door and beyond was a tiring thought alone.

He needed to focus, in and out. Feel it move through you. One with the force. Out. It surrounds us, binding us all together. In. One with the force. Out.

Intently raising himself one knee still on the floor, crouched over he raised his hand, flinging the door of the hinges.

Four guards rushed in, naively moving rapidly to secure the prisoner.

Blue eyes flickered open, lunging for a guards electric weapon. Leaving all the guards disabled on the floor, Ezra crushing their communicators. Locking the battered door in place on his way out.

Looking up, there was no way he would be fitting through their small vents, anyway he didn’t do that anymore. Stealth it was. He was too weak at the moment to engage in too many fights.

Leading to a tedious amount of time for Ezra to arrive at a shuttle. With a few souvenirs of course.

Stealth consisted of patience and vigilance, waiting for the right opportunity. A guard change or the shadow extends further down the wall, all the while the force masking his presence. Nobody had coped yet so he was doing better than a member of the Ghost crew general would, luck was on his side at the moment.

Familiarising himself with the shuttles contraptions he noticed a long range transmitter beeping. To where he knew was Republic space. Curiosity killed the Lothcat. 

Well he wasn’t dead yet.

___________________________________

Two fighters on his tail, now three. More the merrier.

“Popular today,” he joked to himself. Smirk turning to a wince, he had spent way too long without consistent contact from other beings.

It was also times like this he wished he had insisted on learning how to be a better pilot.

Entering the atmosphere, luck really was siding with him today, “Okay hyperdrive,” Ezra muttered, searching around now desperately. “Karabast. Where is the hyperdrive? What sort of ship doesn’t have a hyperdrive?”

The ship took a drastic lurch as alarms started blaring. “That's not good,” Ezra shouted as the view settled on a rapidly approaching moon.

Desperately rooting through the ship's storage for a helmet or emergency tools, the ship's controls were locked and not in the seven sith hells could he fix it.

His attackers seemed to have settled down, instead moving to watch the crash.

Throwing on a flimsy helmet and clipping on a flimsy blaster to his belt. Before enacting one of the stupidest or reckless stunts of his career. Top five at the very least.

Bracing himself against the edge of the shuttle door as the wind rushed past, dust zooming. Breathing in deeply, “This is insane.” Before launching himself off the shuttle onto an unknown moon. He could hear the scolding now. Kanan, Sabine and Hera arguing he should have stayed with the shuttle, opting for a ‘rough landing’. At least Zeb might have agreed with him, like him his bunk mate never did have a knack for flying.

As the air rushed around him, pushing and tearing the already battered under covers, for the Nyriaan noble's garb he suited earlier. The pressure forcing the non-existent food up his throat. Moving the air in and out of his lungs simultaneously.

As the moon moved closer and his speed picked up, he noted how big it was, big enough for an atmosphere. All different rocks and flora on the surface.

As said rocky surface, it neared it dawned on our young protagonist that he had not been preparing for the landing. 

_________________________

Screams, arms and legs flailing.

_________________________

“Still in one piece,” Ezra muttered to himself as he dusted off,removing the now broken helmet before residing to allow himself to let his head drop unceremoniously to the floor with a sigh.

“You know most beings can’t fly, that was quite the show,” a painfully familiar voice spoke. 

Standing up he noticed figures circling him. All Weequay in mismatched garb. Searching the crowd for the origin of the voice. 

“Hondo Ohnaka,” Ezra smirked, his eyes landing on the unfamiliarly young Weequay. But it was unmistakably the same pirate, what were the chances?

As a confusion settled over the group as they raised their blaster, leaving Ezra to quickly throw up his hands. Ignoring the pain surging from his ribs.

The realisation hit like it always did, this wasn’t his time. His smirk dropped, this wasn’t his time and he wasn’t the person the Weequay referred to as his partner. 

“I’m afraid my boy you know my name but I do not know yours,” Hondo spoke. He spoke differently and yet the same to his future self. The same phrasing but here he was more arrogant if that was possible, flaunting his power he didn’t possess in the future.

“Well you’re a really brilliant pirate, so of course I’ve heard of you,” Ezra said carefully monitoring the Weequays face. This was quiet different to his original meeting with the Weequay, they were on more equal terms, Hondo using his experience against Ezra in the end. “And I’m Ezra.”

“Well Ezra, of course you know of the great Hondo Ohnaka,” Hondo gestured to his men to move on. “I hope you didn’t come out all this way to cast a glance of the amazing pirate Hondo. However we must be going now.”

‘Well he definitely picked up the dramatic early,’ Ezra mentally chuckled to himself over the Weequays antics.

“But Captain we didn’t find any of the money pigs,” another Weequay at Hondo’s side spoke up as the rest started moving towards the imposing saucer looming in the distance.

“Oh that’s why you're here, hump,” Ezra mused, shifting his weight to one side in an attempt to appear more nonchalant. 

“What do you know of these, puffer pigs?” Hondo cocked his head questioning, his blaster still being waved around in his hand.

“Don’t know anything about them,” Ezra shrugged, moving towards Hondo, resting a hand on his shoulder, putting his hand with the blaster in hand at rest, before adding. “But I could find one.”

As Ezra said this, he knew he was on the way to forming a friendship with Hondo. This Hondo was very like old Hondo, unsurprisingly. So Ezra was simply acting similar to Hondo, because Hondo’s favourite person was Hondo.

“My friend you have got my attention,” Hondo said as he holstered his blaster looking intently at Ezra. 

“Hump, I'm more interested in what you will offer me in return,” Ezra said nonchalantly. Moving to lean calmly against a rock. WHen in fact it was partially because he was struggling to stand. His injuries were more severe than presumed, formerly. He smirked through the throbbing pain as the Weequay mentally added up what was occurring to him,

“Ten percent of its findings in the first week on the planet,” Hondo proposed, hands on hips. He was a pirate who could make these deals in his sleep, he assured himself, truthfully he had not been expecting this to be a proper deal, looking at the boy he previously speculated would be an easy win.

“Yeah no deal, you’re a pirate that deal probably won’t even go through,” Ezra explained, he knew Hondo’s tell at this point Force or not. “It’s not even a good deal.”

Hondo through a wiry glance at the boy shaking off his proposed deal, although he would never admit it the boy was growing on him, he liked the way he did business.

“Ah your daring attitude reminds me of my youth, when my sweet mother used to say, a good deal will lead to a good friendship,” Hondo sighed gesturing around. “ Now you will find the pig.”

“Now this is the deal, it’s a good deal for you and it helps me,” Ezra announced, straining to straighten himself up. “I will find you one in exchange for passage.”

Ezra was thinking he was doing quite well, he could probably get numerous pigs if he wanted.

“Well, you know my boy I am not a smuggler. But I get my money, I mean pig, of course and you get your travel.”

“And yet these pigs are illegal contraband in most systems,” Ezra tilted his head, making his way towards Hondo, extending an arm. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes we do partner,” Hondo clapped his hand. “You know my mother never did say that she was never interested in friendship, always stabbing people in the back. She was wonderful.” The pirate animatedly explained.

‘Well some things never change,’ Ezra smiled to himself.

_________________________

“Now you will find the money maker, I mean pig, precious cargo,” Hondo prompted rubbing his hands together.

“Well they will come, emm… to a smell I have on me. At the moment,” Ezra said, stumbling through the words. “But it needs to be really quiet with no movement. So you move back and I am going to sit here.”

“Very good, yes,” Hondo patted Ezra. Shuffling back as Ezra settled into a meditative state. “Sorry partner-”Hondo shouted across the distance- “but this won’t take long?”

“Hopefully not,” Ezra muttered, as he resettled himself back into a clear mind.

Once meditating, he had to remember to stay awake. Pushing the pain out to focus on the living force around him. Kanan had always praised his ability to connect with animals, ‘Let’s just hope that still works,’ he mentally sighed.

______________________

Faster than the young Jedi could have hoped a puffer pig snuffled up to him. Gently lifting up the ‘money maker’ as Hondo put it, before turning to head back to said pirate and company.

“Brilliant my boy,” Hondo clapped moving towards the boy slinging an arm over his shoulder as Ezra slid the animal into a crate.

Hondo always told stories of his crew, seeing them now knowing they weren’t just a figment of an old Weequays imagination, left Ezra wondering what happened to them.

Sensing danger before he could see it was something Ezra would be grateful for till the day he died. Which should have been six months ago, but they were merely specifics.

Sensing the danger, he grasped his flimsy blaster, turning and firing two shots hitting the two approaching Nyriaan soldiers, as they dropped their unpulled blasters. 

Despite everything Ezra was never willingly a killer. AS both the soldiers now raised their disarmed hands. Ezra was about to wave them off as Hondos men instantly shot them down, Ezra lowering his head, the feeling in the force was harsh, as it always was. But unlike pain, no matter how much you feel it, there is no high tolerance, or getting used to that feeling in the force of the loss of life.

Hondo straightened the iconic hat on his head, turning Ezra back up to the ship. “You know my boy, you would make a fine addition to my crew,” Hondo announced, walking more intently on the ship.

Ezra smiled at this, although unlike his younger self he wouldn’t consider joining the Pirate. He appreciated the gesture immensely. “Hondo Ohnaka. Stay true to yourself.”

“I’m not sure that was a yes, you know my crew is a very respectable bunch.”Hondo made his way through the saucer, knocking the back of the head of passing crew members. “- Get this ship in the air-”He shouted at no one in particular, as they scrambled around the ship. “As i was saying.” He paused, rubbing his head, staring intently at Ezra again.

“What are the coordinates sir,” a Weequay in the pilots seat mumbled to Hondo as they arrived in the cockpit of the streamline saucer.

____________________

After relaying the coordinates. Hondo announced a celebration for their ‘temporary crewmate.’

Ezra was careful not to dampen the celebrations, knowing the crew or Hondo would take well to their jolly times being dampened. He had to show he was one of them, and that of course meant drinking whenever possible.

More so he knew not to take more than a sip of the brew, expertly tipping the contents astray at various interludes. 

Surrounded by the blundering pirates Ezra eventually nodded out. Not sleeping, just a rest state of recovery in meditation. Staying vaguely aware of the escapades around him. If he hadn’t joined the Ghost, he hoped he would have continued on to be one of the best kriffing pirates the galaxy had ever seen. He was almost sure of it. 

And maybe just maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess.

___________________________

“We can’t afford to miss this opportunity,” Skywalker shouted as him and Obi-Wan entered back into the briefing. Kenobi stroking his beard, worry plastered over his face.

“What did the council say, Masters?” Ahsoka spoke up, it had been moments after Ezra was cut out that Kenobi and SKywalker were summoned by the Jedi council.

“It seems Dooku has made an appearance in the system next to us, and is overwhelmed,” Kenobi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today. Had a bit of a backlog with the writing so went back over the past chapters and edited them a bit, to get whats going on.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading, and will hopefully be back with a longer chapter soon!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some clones and the Ghost crew getting to know some more about each other, as they begin to tackle the enormous problem that had been a long time in the building.

“So how did you get that mask?” Small Ahsoka inquired as they were left with an unsettling silence, left in the absence of the older Jedi.  


The Ghost crew seemed remarkably comfortable on the military ship compared to Ezra a few days prior. Although its likeness to a star destroyers of the future had an effect on them, they were the Ghost Crew and they were together. 

After their brief contact with Ezra, their bones were a little more settled, knowing he was alive wasn't enough but it would do for the moment. Now that the Jedi Generals had been called away, what generally would have been friendly banter between commander and Captain, seemed awkwards with newcomers.

“Well I’m blind,” Kanan calmly put it, he had acquired practice with young children and their seemingly endless questions.

Sabine cast a glance to Zeb, as a wary soldier on the other side of the room, carefully monitored the situation.

“Yeah but it’s got the same markings as Rex’s helmet?” Ahsoka continued pointing to Rex’s helmet resting on the holotable, before quickly taking back her hand in a hidden embarrassment.

“What,” Kanan exclaimed. “It’s a plain mask.” He argued, already knowing he was against a wall on this.

Zebs face crinkling ever so slightly under the assumption.

“Dear I’m afraid she’s right,” Hera chimed in. “Sabine or Zeb why don’t you take this one.”

“Yeah,” Kanan insinuates, managing a glare perfectly well for someone who had their eyes covered. 

Ahsoka smirked, she would consider herself too old for this but it was a belief of hers, argument is one of the quickest ways to friendship. However, watching an argument was notably more fun.

Somewhat friendly argument, about simple things, bizarre social norms. To people's favourite colour to whether it’s okay to wear unmatching socks.

The diversity of battalions answers, led to long answers. In a singular battalion, a disagreement was often ended quickly with looks of disgust, and then never be discussed again.

“Well it was technically his fault,” Zeb pointed to Rex. “His mark and all that.”

“Well future you,” Sabine added, as a perplexed Rex shook his head forward in the bafflement, Cody leaned back ever so slightly against the wall, lowering where his helmet was resting against his thigh, mouth twitching up as his gaze drifted between his brother and the ragtag group currently spread across the briefing room.

“Now I really want to go back,” Kanan exclaimed. Him and the old soldier had been on good terms for a while now, this may set them back some, he could see his smug face smirking at him now. “Now may I ask how?”

“Sabine’s idea,” Zeb commented, shrugging.

“Hey stop throwing people into the transport, and you participated,” Sabine argued, leaning over to give a audible thump to the laasat, as Hera raised a questioning eyebrow on her partners behalf.

“Fine, we were trying to cheer up Ezra and Rex after,” she dwindled off, as the past dwellers tore questioning gazes into the Mandalorian, Cody and Rex’s eyebrows tensing in the anticipation of concern. Sabine gestured wildly around the air, keeping her eyes down. 

“Well after. So we decided to see who could sneak up on you, and they had to have evidence, and well Rex won,” Sabine gestured to a still perplexed Rex. 

“How did Rex beat the rest of you?” Ahsoka's grinn spread to critical angle, practically throwing herself at Sabine, of course, she assured herself, she knew Rex could do it, he was the Captain of the 501st, she still was on the edge of her metaphorical seat in wanting to know how badass he was.

“Skill of course,” Cody commented for his brother, throwing said brother a knowing grinn.

“Well Hera probably would have won, but we didn’t tell her because then it would have been over,” Sabine admitted, Hera shrugging modestly, she had raised them right,  _ make sure you're on the good side of who is in charge _ .

“I apparently smell?” Zeb admitted scowling at a wall, he had been slouched in height so he didn’t have to strain his neck all that much talking to all these midget compared to his superior mass. “Ezra, well Ezra’s Ezra.”

Ahsoka and the clones frowned, the Ezra they knew, this sounded exactly like his thing, he was extremely light on his feat, scaring a few of them in the small amount of time he was onboard, and he had perfect control, as demonstrated against Ahsoka. 

Kanan sighed, that was a worrying time in their relationship. He was glad they had made it through that, emerging even stronger if he was honest. He could never be more prouder than Ezra, despite all his trials he was an exemplary Jedi.

“And a Mandalorian?” Rex finally spoke up, this conversation had him in it after all.

“Oh don’t get ahead of yourself, the mask was my idea,” Sabine raised an eyebrow.

“Let me a guess, the spray paint was too loud,” Kanan broke in sighing at their exploits.

“Wish you won, you had the better design,” Zeb sighed crossing his eyes. Kanan turning to face the laasat, or his head at the lasat. 

_________________________

“We can’t afford to miss this opportunity,” Skywalker shouted, his frustration clashing with the giddy atmosphere now dissipating in the briefing room. 

Kenobi merely nodded stroking his beard.

“What did the council say, Masters?” Ahsoka spoke up.

“It seems Dooku has made an appearance in the system next to us and maybe overwhelmed,” Kenobi said, his usual neutral expression hiding the turbulence of emotions brewing inside him.

“What’s the plan General?” Cody prompted. The two had a mutual agreement, there had been enough time spent in the bacta. And he knew his General, he knew Obi-Wan Kenobi, he would not miss an opportunity like this. An opportunity to end this war.

“General Koon has already been deployed so we will assist him best we can,” Kenobi announced with a new confidence. Firmly placing his hands behind his back facing the room with an expression and posture that commanded the respect of the room. The all subconsciously matched his posture, rising to attention

Kanan had always questioned Kenobi, the brave and notorious hero he had grown up with so many stories of, only meeting the master himself on the odd occasion. He had found it hard to believe Ezra when he had retold his encounter with him in their future, baffled why? He couldn't have abandoned them, leaving the galaxy to fall to tyranny. 

In the presence of The Negotiator: Obi-Wan Kenobi, he could sense it ever so slightly, losing your sight with the help of the force you find other ways to read the emotions of the room. And although Kenobi commanded respect, a layer of emotions that was rarely seen on Jedi was brushed underneath. 

What had been his final snap, that had left the brave general to the harsh desert of Tatoineen...

“And if we bag Dooku in that time, it’s an added bonus,” Skywalker chimed in with a grinn at the audience, mirrored by his Captain and Padawan. As Kanan was thrust back into the conversation around him.

“Cody, Rex you better prepare the troops,” Kenobi addressed, before slipping his hands into his cloak and turning to the Ghost crew. “Everything is happening so fast, I’m afraid we are still at war and that is still my first president. However I am deeply concerned about the future, however the change will need to be subtle and I will do everything in my power to assist you.”

“We understand, so if you need anything don’t hesitate asking us for help, helping people out is what we do,” Hera responded, her diplomatic voice matching Kenobis.

“It is the will of the force we are here,” Kanan added.

“We understand,” Skywalker stepped in. “ Come on Snips.”

Ahsoka nodded, following her Master out.

“I will get you if I need help, thank you,” Kenobi stated.

“We’ll be on our ship,” Hera nodded.

“Well actually I was thinking we should still work on the future, subtly of course,” Sabine chimed in, an enthusiasm Hera knew all too well laced into her voice, as she practical bounced on the soles of her feet.  


“What are you thinking?” Hera's tone dropped, crossing her arms and tilting her head towards Sabine.  


“The clones, they were controlled, in a horrible barbaric way. And it is a weapon. I excel at weapons!” Sabine jumbled up. 

“You think you can figure out a solution?” Kenobi questioned, his gazed, looking into Sabine's soul, as she nodded. ‘We help people’, they had already helped him more than they knew. Renewed hope that the war will end, and not in tragedy. But a universe with renewed hope. “What do you need?”

“Well any of the troopers, and some of the tools in the med bay would be useful,” Sabine answered, despite her respect for the Jedi, his tactics in the clone wars were renowned past his time. But the bitterness seeped through, after Ezra had confessed he was alive to her, she felt resentment towards the man. Choosing to hide, leaving them to their fate. She knew that was selfish, but after so many had already died, sacrificing themselves for the greater good, and he sat safe living to old age on Tatooine. A sharp bitterness swelded from deep within her.

“Agreed anyone whose willing is free to assist you,” Kenobi nodded before moving away to fulfill his General duties.

“Kanan will go with you,” Hera concluded. “Zeb, Chopper were going to see what damage time travel has done to the Ghost.”

_____________________________

“Well that's brave, tattooing it to your face, I just put it on my armour.” 

“Well it is my name,” the trooper spoke up entering the med bay, as Sabine looked up from her fiddling to greet him. “Fives. And you are?”

“Sabine,” she smirked, she liked this one, he was like Rex quick with an answer, they would definitely get on well, Sabine had a sense.

“So it’s an ‘S’?” 

“Nah Spectre 5 is my codename,” Sabine smiled it had been a late adjustment to her armour. “Helps the enemy identify me.”  _ That’s what Ezra said when she showed off her new addition to him. _

“Oh I’m sure they had a bit of trouble before,” Fives returned.

“What can I say I like a bit of colour.”

Fives nodded almost envying her bold choices, not so much the armour him and his brothers were proud of the blue they wore. However his hair would look magnificent orange.

“So what am I doing in the med bay anyway, Rex was a bit vague about that one,” He rubbed the back of his neck and Sabine jumped into motion.

“This is better technology than I expected, so I didn’t have to do much tinkering,” she gestured to the MRI sort scanner bed. “ I know this may seem a bit confusing but I’m thinking this might help a whole lot.” 

“I’m hoping you got permission from Kix before you went near his children,” Fives gestured around wildly, he had seen the medics fury, he didn’t want to see it again.

“Don’t worry he knows,” Kanan said calmly, strolling through the door with a surprisingly calm Kix behind him. 

Fives fortunately had spent just enough time around the commander not to jump at the sudden appearance.  _ Jedi, he sighed. _

“Alright now we’re all here, Fives if you could get comfortable on this one,” Sabine said, nodding to the table-contraption. “Kanan on the other one.”

“Wait what?” Kanan turned sharply to the Manadalorian. 

“Need someone for comparison and I can't see the readings if I’m lying down,” Sabine argued quickly.

Kanan expressed his annoyance at the lack of his opinion in the plan with a sigh as he moved to lie down on the table-contraption.

“It's not that bad, little tingle,” FIves called out from across the room.

“Thanks,” Kanan huffed.

After a minute of whirring, Sabine monitored a pad. 

“Well I have to say I’m more of a weapons person,” she muttered to herself, but loud enough to cause a slight spike in anxiety of those under her modified contraptions.

“You mind lending some expertise?” She turned to Kix, who was pacing the length of the room, hovering over work at every opportunity.

“What am I looking for?” Kix asked as he quickly took the pad from Sabines outstretched hands.

“A chip technically, but we don't know its nature, so any abnormalities really,” Sabine answered looking between Kanan and Fives and they lay diligently on the tables.

“Sabine, I’m not sure my recently resurrected brain is the best control,” Kanan mused, glancing at the Kix whose furrowed brow was glaring into the pad.

“Just try to relax,” Kix brushed him off as he focused on the scans. He had treated thousands upon thousands of clones in his time, fewer Jedi, but never comparisons of brain scans. And although he was a damn good medic and would like to say he would know this off, like the back of his hand 

“There are a few differences, but that's to be expected. This over here on the motor cortex towards the back,” He pointedly zoomed in on the scan. Sabine leaning over focusing on the display.

“You might be onto something, Can we do further scans?”

“It might take some time,” Kix sighed, looking up to meet the Mandalorians eyes focusing on him, the determination in her set straight jaw. He nodded,  _ they could do this,  _ “Fives, Kanan you’re free to go, I can continue some scans myself.”

________________________

“Are you still ready to join this fight General?” Skywalker announced, his arrival would have been silent if he were not flanked by his loyal second, and armour was not built for stealth so much. 

Hera moved gracefully to the esteemed Jedi and soldier. Moving her goggles back up to their usual position as a clear cut staple of her appearance. 

“Generals, Captain, I assure you the ghost crew is never eager to sit out a fight,” Hera assured, spotting General Kenobi making his way towards them. She had been enough stubbornly ‘emotionless’ Jedi in her time. There were subtle changes in gate, shoulder height, slight twitches. Some said she was born a leader, but there is more to it than talent, you have to be the leader. Know your people, your the one they trust, the one they’re relying on. Few people say they are leaders, and even few people are actually good at it.

“Well I have come to realise it would be foolish to ignore your assistance,” Kenobi stepped up, crossing his hands neatly behind his back, a position Hera had seen him in many times from the holo vids. “THe Taris have a population on the edge of the attack, we are hoping the fighting wont reach the town, but I trust you to ensure their safety.” 

“But as Obi-Wan said well keep the fighting away from there.”

“Thank you, I assure you your trust is not misplaced,” Hera inclined her head as the Jedi did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading.Sorry it has been a while since I posted anything. My patience is fickle but seeing how many people enjoyed this fic I have made my attempt to come back and finish what I started. I hoping to finish it by chapter ten.

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale season I was thrown back into Star Wars and after a re watch of Rebels and The Clone Wars. Here I am.


End file.
